Chronicles of Absolution: Lure and Allure
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.12. Something is luring men to kill those closest to them with the promise of being loved forever. Sam and Dean investigate all the while leaving behind Angela who is not quite the same after the battle with the Grigori. New secrets abound and a rapid recovery make way for Angela rejoining the boys and saving them before they kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Lure and Allure**

**Chapter 1**

The night was alive with the lights in town blinking their brightness. The club was full of patrons that were eagerly waiting to hear the next performer. It was open mic night for amateur singers. The pickings were ripe for the taking.

The stage was being set for the performer. The stage hands moved back the equipment towards the back. Waiters and waitresses were bringing the drinks to their customers. Some were unique concoctions and it was enough to satiate while they were waiting.

Suddenly the house lights turned down and the stage lights went on. All eyes went to the stage to the shadowy figure that was standing center stage. She was a tall beauty with shoulder length hair and her back was towards the audience. She wasn't wearing a skirt but the shadows told that she was wearing skin tight pants and the jacket flared at her hips. She was a looker.

The stage lights went up and she turned around breaking out in a number that was like New Age rock. It was easy to tell that it was a new song but it was pretty good but it was the voice that was the lure. All eyes were on her and their ears were attuned to her voice. She moved as she sang the song and most didn't pay attention to the band that was playing the music for the song that she was singing.

Jo Harvelle sat at her table in the back, sipping ice water, watching the new act. She could see the glassy eyed stares become full of hunger as they watched the girl on stage. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact that everyone, guys and girls were drooling over the girl. It seemed that she was going to lose this bet.

A hiss sounded nearby and Jo looked. She could see a young male looking at the singer with hunger in his eyes. Jo made a face at that but was relieved that a certain man she knew wasn't around. That would have been something and it wouldn't have been pretty. Still she was surprised that the plan was a pretty good one even if she had some reservations about the whole thing. It had been awhile since she had been on a job like this.

"You know I find that being the bait when you normally aren't is a sign that there is a problem emotionally."

Jo turned to see a familiar face looking at her. She couldn't help it, "Well you know the thing about sharing feelings goes. So what do you got Sach?"

"You know I only allow three people to call me that. You, Simone and a friend of our mutual acquaintance," Sacha replied as he took a sip of the cocktail he had ordered.

"Don't forget Mom."

Sacha made a slight sound that sounded like a snort as he watched the performer. "Doesn't count."

Jo scoffed herself, "Aww you're too scared to admit that you are scared to stand up to Mom. Don't worry cause I know a few that are the same way and one is just better at dealing with it." Jo gave a slight smile before going back to scour the crowd. "So what's the score on the rest of the place?"

"Bar is clean. Apparently the big dog Slick over in VIP is the one that we should be worried about," Sacha replied as he took a sip while pretending to watch the performance. "According to the waitress Delaney, Slick is the one that has been making trouble with his 'messes'. Put a real danger spot for us normal folk."

"As if you are normal," Jo teased. "So you give a call and now we have to get rid of a bad vamp so the other vamps can pretty much live in peace."

"Technically they are good. They actually help this town," Sacha replied. "Not all of us deserve to be hunted by hunters."

"Well you're still alive and she didn't kill you," Jo gave a slight shrug of her shoulder as she adjusted the wisp of hair that she had draped for the part she was playing tonight. "Looks like show's almost over." She reached under the table as if to feel for Sacha's leg.

Sacha made a slight sound and made it look like he was groping for Jo. It was just as the performer finished and the crowd was going nuts. Sacha said, "Well I always could fall for a beautiful voice. Never could resist."

"And what about a siren's song?"

"I'd be happy to avoid such a thing. I'd rather not be seduced and then given the ax. I am quite fond of my head," Sacha replied.

At that moment their guy was motioning at the singer. He was being his usual arrogant self as he tried to show what a player he was by flashing his money. Sacha watched as the performer motioned that she wasn't interested and walk over to the bar. He gave a slight grin but he was a bit concerned, "That's right, separate him from the groupies and frustrate him."

Jo felt her throat convulse. She did think the performer was a looker. She always said that she was but to see her in the tight fitting leather pants and the sleeveless shirt that was under the flimsy jacket she put on. The leather one was on the stage. She had to hand it to the girl for choice in wardrobe for the occasion. She pretended to be interested in Sacha while they were watching.

At that moment their guy went to the bait and started trying to chat her up. It was going pretty well in that the target was being kept at the bar. It allowed Jo to slip out and circle to where she was flanking the room by going to the ladies room. In the meantime Sacha decided he needed another drink and walked over to the bar.

He could have easily flagged a waitress but part of the plan was to cover the bait and target and leave plenty of room for the show that was going to start. He did give flirting glances at the waitresses that passed him. He was good with the flirting but it was empty. Of course he did enjoy pushing buttons and there was one person that he enjoyed doing that to and he was curious about testing a few others that he had yet to explore.

Sacha leaned against the bar and tapped it indicating that he wanted another cocktail. He gave a slight smirk when the bartender handed over a fresh drink and ventured, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Sacha pretended to be interested elsewhere while talking, "It is the plan."

"It's not going to work."

"Yes it will."

The bartender sighed as he looked down to see the performer and Slick in conversation. He worried his lip slightly, "I know that you said you had friends who were in this line of work but… This is my place of business. I can't have it destroyed because of Slick."

Sacha got that. "You came to me remember. I said that I knew a few people and we are here. We'll take care of Slick. Even if his crew is filling up the joint, we get him, you can rest easy. Besides the people I have in mind are pretty good at what they do." He noticed that Jo was hanging out by the restroom and one of Slick's bodyguards had been drawn to her. He had been right in that the human side of things was attractive.

"Well your singer made an impression."

"She's done this before and she has a mean right hook," Sacha grinned as he took a sip of his cocktail. He made a slight sound. "This is really good. All the more reason to rid this place of a bully."

In the meantime the singer was sitting at the bar nursing a scotch and water while trying to keep Slick's hands off and in a conversation. Slick was grinning salaciously since she was beautiful. Her voice was pretty too but her physical beauty… He wouldn't mind having a piece of it… literally. He said, "You know this is pretty small time for someone like you."

"I've heard that one before. Small time is where the journey is."

"But it could be an adventure if you tag along with me." Slick leaned against the bar to get a good look at her face.

"I prefer solo acts. Call me a glory hound but I have my standards." She chuckled a bit as she took a sip.

"And I have mine and you are grade-AA; I like fine things." Slick ran a finger up the arm that was closest to him. He was tempted to lean forward and sniff her since she was emitting a scent that was intoxicating. He did manage to move the sleeve of her covering and the fabric slipped from her hand to reveal a tattoo on the right hand. He looked at it and asked, "Are you a follower?"

"I serve in my own way."

"I like that. Religious but not afraid to let the pleasures of life pass you by," Slick replied as he ran a finger and traced the sigils of the cartouche that was on the hand. He didn't notice the slight muscle twitches or the twitch of disgust in the lips of the singer.

"I prefer not to get touchy when I barely know someone," the singer said as she deftly removed her hand from his range and took a drink.

Slick didn't like that and grabbed the offending wrist and held it tight. "Now you listen to me bitch. I take what I want and when I want and I expect them to obey."

The singer looked at the hand holding her wrist. She said, "I suggest you let go. I don't take kindly to people touching me in a free for all." Her voice held a dangerous lilt.

"And I suggest you do what I want whore," Slick replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I want you and I will have you."

"You've been taking a long time Slick. It's time to pay the piper." The singer looked at Slick with a narrowed look. "So you and your boys cut out or things could get ugly pretty fast."

Slick began to laugh. He thought it was hilarious that a mere woman thought that she could take them all on. He looked at her and said, "You are a regular comedian, bitch. Why should I give up what the Mick here has generously given as part of his protection for the last few years?"

The singer looked at Slick with a look that was more like he was a moron for not guessing what it was earlier. She replied, "Because I'm in a generous mood since I normally kill assholes like you." She looked at Slick.

Slick didn't like what he heard, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The name is Angela," the singer said. She let her eyes flicker to show who she really was.

At that moment one of Slick's boys had tried to launch an attack but Sacha had interfered, pretending to be a drunken patron. When that didn't work, he threw a punch and that was when the fight started. Angela gave a slight sigh as she looked at Slick and said, "You know it doesn't have to get any worse if you call them off, pack up and leave town."

Slick glared at her. "Fat chance of that bitch." He took a swing at her.

Angela blocked with her right and grabbed Slick's arm. She flipped him over and twisted his arm. She heard the bones and joints crack a little. A little more pressure and she could actually break his arm off if she wanted. "Now I know we want to avoid any unpleasantries…"

She was interrupted when one of Slick's men came charging at her. She gave a sharp look and extended her leg to kick the guy in the chest while holding onto Slick's arm. That encouraged two others and they came at her. She knew that she didn't have help since Jo and Sacha were otherwise occupied but that didn't matter. She had done this before. Still holding onto slick she hooked her leg around a bar stool and flung it out while using her free arm to clothesline another. It only seemed to encourage them further and it took a bloody turn when someone brought out a knife and started brandishing it with the intent to kill.

At the time Slick gave a good kick to Angela's midsection. She let him go and actually fell back and over the bar to the other side. Slick thought he had her as he pulled out the big knife that he was known for. He peered over the bar expecting to find her but found nothing. It was then he felt a finger tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Angela looking at him with a pair of glowing orbs. "How did…"

"Surprise," Angela replied. She then struck out with her hands. Slick never saw what was coming next.

* * *

"Ya know yer the biggest idjit to walk this earth."

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes as she walked into the house. She was glad that Sacha and Jo didn't have to hear this since they probably would have been just as insistent as Bobby was being now. She sighed, "Yeah and you think that I got cracked in the head one too many times. I know what I'm doing Bobby."

Bobby growled as he followed her into the study. "Sure ya do considering that the boys more or less made you stay here for a while."

Angela paused a moment and chewed her lower lip. She knew that the boys asked her to stay behind and for their own reasons she was sure of rather than the ones of the fact that she was barely recovering from her bullet wound and she was not in full faculty of her powers since it seemed that Castiel's blood contribution had a thing to say.

She couldn't blame them not in the least. She did decided to John Wayne the whole thing with the essentials and ended up being a bitch for the sole purpose of finding out what the other side wanted and she wanted to go after Lilith to keep Sam from feeling like he had to. So a lot of mistakes there and if she were in their shoes, she wouldn't want to be around her either.

Bobby wasn't stupid. He had grown pretty good at reading the signs with his girl and knew when she was thinking those nasty thoughts about herself. It was like dealing with an emotional Sam in the super extremes. He said, "Now don't ya be thinking that they don't want ya around. They're concerned for ya."

"Trying to sugar coat things Bobby?" Angela turned to look at the elder hunter while at the same time rubbing her abdomen where she had been shot. It was still tender and some days she felt like she was sluggish. It was worse than when the hypothermia slowed her down. "You and I both know that I probably need to be locked up in the panic room."

"Only if ya give me a good enough reason to," Bobby countered, "And ya haven't given me one yet so put up and shut up, princess."

"If only it were that easy," Angie replied as she took a seat on the beat up couch that at the moment looked more comfortable than the bed that Bobby gave her upstairs. Mostly she didn't want to climb the stairs, feeling too exhausted.

Bobby watched with concern as she lowered herself like an old man would have. This had been happening more and more frequently. When they got back from wherever they were, she took it easy and she seemed to be bouncing back. In some instances things were a little unusual like something suddenly levitating and heading in the direction of Sam mostly. Sometimes it was Dean and him but mostly Sam. That was strange since he knew that she would never willingly go after Sam. Other things included a shot glass accidentally exploding or something like that.

It was easy for her to avoid the boys by using that as an excuse to stay in her shed. Bobby knew that she was hiding from them and for a totally different set of reasons. She always did hide from them when it came to the hard stuff or the things she was intending to do. In this case though it seemed his idea and hers were sort of one and the same and in the end the boys kept the distance but always were watching, Sam especially and with that worried puppy look in his eyes.

The other thing that worried Bobby was that she seemed to tire easily and was sluggish. He would catch her rubbing where she had gotten hit a couple of times and wincing when she thought no one was looking. She gorged on the blood that she kept in the shed and that was another likely reason that she hid from the boys even though Sam did give her a mugful at breakfast one time and she had little choice but to drink it in front of them.

Bobby never thought he met someone so ashamed of doing what was a normal and necessary thing. Of course he figured that what happened to her in hell was the cause of it or contributed to it and didn't press on it. At least she acknowledged her need for it and accepted it. It did pain her though when she agreed to stay behind for a little while just to get her strength back.

It had been nearly a week and a half and to Bobby it seemed like she was getting worse. She put on a good show and she did handle herself pretty nice on the hunt that Jo called her on with Sacha. He suspected that Angela hid her problems from them and they assumed that she was just getting rid of pent up energy.

Watching her sleep on the couch, Bobby could make out slight dark circles form under her eyes. Her breathing was so still, it looked like she was dead with her hands resting on her abdomen. "Damn Angie. Why don't ya let us help ya?"

There was no answer to Bobby's soft query except the ringing of his phone. He picked it up and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Sam."

_Hey Bobby… How is she?_

"Doing good," Bobby replied as he peeked into the room where she was sleeping. "You know how she crashes."

_Bobby, seriously, how is she?_

Bobby knew that he wasn't going to sneak one past Sam. That boy watched her closely and a blind idiot could see that it wasn't because he was being concerned like family would be. Until he saw it, Bobby was going to have to play it cool and casual and there were other things to be concerned about. "She's sleeping right now…"

_Did she take any blood today?_

"I thought she did. She drank out of that mug of hers twice," Bobby replied. He was only going off of what Angela told him. There was no way he was going to tell Sam or Dean about the fact that she went on a hunt. It would do no good even if he mentioned that things went okay and she was okay. "She was doing some exercises and I think it wore her out."

_But that never wears her out. Is it the…_

"I don't know Sam. I think it might be and I find it highly unusual."

_Right because the lore says that Halflings tend to bounce back quick if they are given what they need. Something is wrong Bobby and she's not telling us… or she doesn't know and whatever it is… it might be killing her._

"Don't go all gloom and doom on me now," Bobby replied hiding the fact that he felt the same way. He went over to where he had left his book that he had been reading on the counter. It was lore on dhampirs in particular, including their history and how they came to be. "I'm trying to figure it out though I'm still thinking she's still detoxing from angel blood."

_But it's been over a week. It would have been long gone._

Sam had a point on that one. Bobby flipped a page and continued to read, "Well I am still looking for more info but you know we might never know. It might just be a quirk."

_And we know how that works when it concerns her. Hey Bobby, has anyone come by like… the Old Man?_

Bobby knew the reason behind that. Ever since he met the vampire, he had been screening his visitors and even told Christian that he wanted thorough background checks on the trainees. The vamp seemed a little surprised but agreed to it. That vamp rubbed him the wrong way and he was determined to keep him from his girl. He glanced over into the next room as he replied, "Not lately. I'm keeping an eye out."

There was a slight sound from the other end. Bobby knew that Sam and Dean would hit the road and break every traffic law known to man to get here and protect her. Even Cerebus had taken to extra guard duties lately and Bobby suspected Sam put him up to it. The mutt responded to him better than the others.

Bobby looked at the sleeping Angela. He knew that the next thing he was going to say was going to unleash a diatribe of what was best and all that crap. She did that all the time and hers was done with logic that was crazy with the emotions mixed in. "Sam… she misses ya guys. She's lonely and bored."

_Bobby? Bobby we went over this. She stays put until she's a hundred percent and judging by the conversation between you and Sasquatch here, she ain't._

_ Dean, she's been taking her regimen._

_ And it still hasn't kicked in yet Sam…_

"I'm still checking on that ya idjits but keeping her on lockdown isn't going to solve anything. There is a saying about wounded animals and cages," Bobby offered knowing that it wasn't quite the right kind of metaphor to be using but it seemed to fit considering the near recklessness on the hunt she just finished.

_So you saying that she's going to go postal? All the more reason to keep her from hunting._

_ That's not the answer Dean. Maybe Bobby has a point…_

Bobby listened to the boys argue back and forth over the phone. He could tell that they were worried about her. They wanted to make sure that she was okay. They all knew that she would never forgive herself if she accidentally hurt someone with her powers. She wouldn't want that.

_And what's the real reason you don't want her with us Dean? Is it because she didn't tell us about the essentials? Cause she didn't know details until it was dropped…_

_ Quit defending her usual, Sam. You know as well as I that she says stuff like that to cover for the fact that she thinks Lilith is her problem._

_ That's crap and you know it. Angie's not the problem here…_

"Both ya idjits shut up," Bobby interrupted. He hoped that Angela hadn't heard it and a glance told him she was still asleep but that could just be another illusion. She could give the appearance of sleeping. "I know ya both are worried but pointing fingers won't get ya anywhere. Now I'm still looking but ya both know it's hard because she's the only one to live this long. In the meantime, consider a couple of easy hunts or something. Exercise is also recommended too."

_We'll think about it. Thanks Bobby._

_ Keep an eye on her… please._

Bobby promised and listened as they hung up. He muttered, "Damn idjits."

* * *

**A/N:** Well things seem to be off on a rocky start and looks like Angie knows she's the cause of it and Bobby and the Winchesters are worried about her. What else is new? Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lake looked so peaceful with the water churning with a gentle burbling. Angela looked around as she walked the dock that she was on. She could recall a great many lakes she had visited but this was different. It was peaceful, like nothing could invade it. She looked up and towards the end of the dock and smiled.

She reached the end of the dock and said, "There are few people capable of creating an entire sanctuary within their minds in the dream realm."

Dean opened his eyes and jerked when he heard Angela. He almost fell out of the chair that he had been snoozing in and into the water. That would have been funny or pissed him off. At the moment he was more concerned about the creeping about thing. "Damn it Angie. Would you quit doing that?"

"And would you rather I utilize shoving you into the lake or just poke you with a stick?" Angela smiled at Dean in a languid manner.

Dean grumbled as he stood up to meet her gaze, "No idea just… Hey what are you doing here?"

"Your dream, I'm asleep… just happens," Angela replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Bullshit. You can do that thing whenever you want…"

"I can enter and move about but only when I am in a relaxed state like sleeping," Angela replied with a tired sigh. "I see even in your dreams you don't want to talk to me."

Dean sighed in frustration, "It's not that Angie. Look I get why you decided to go after that stupid sword of Joshua; that greater good shit always gets you…"

"Not always."

"Whatever. The point is, I get it. I mean you were doing this shit long before you met Sam and me. So it is obvious that you default back to your old ways. I just…" Dean paused. He didn't want to sound whiney about the whole thing. Yet it was really hard. There was a lot to say about his feelings but he was brought up on the no chick flick moments. "I would think you would at least consider Sam and me."

Angela took in the hurt expression. It had been risky to seek Dean out in his dreams but he had never called her back when she left a message. She even sent texts and he ignored her. Sam seemed to be doing the talking for the both of them and while it was a good thing they hadn't cut her off completely, it hurt because it was Dean. _Nothing less than what is deserved_, she thought to herself as she formulated her reply, "I do consider you both. You both along with Bobby, Ellen and Jo are the main focus in every decision I make."

"Doesn't seem like it especially with this." Dean turned to look at the water. The fishing gear and the chair were gone now. There didn't seem to be a point.

"I care, believe me I do. If you had known me a few decades ago, you would want to gank me," Angela replied as she came to stand beside Dean.

"You keep saying that but it's a little hard to actually believe it when there doesn't seem to be a difference."

Angela studied Dean for a moment. She knew the pain he had gone through in Hell. She knew the place pretty well and what happened down there to her. She knew the terrible things she had done when she had gotten out, the low she was in after her father died… "Then maybe I should show you," she replied softly and turned away from the lake.

Dean glanced over and after a moment's consideration, he turned around. He was surprised that the scenery changed so quickly but he was still on the wooden dock. He could see what looked like a demon on a table. He gave an inward shudder since it reminded him of what Alistair was capable of. It even had the table but the torture paraphernalia was different. That wasn't the half of it.

Out of the grey matter of dreams emerged a younger version of Angela but she was vastly different. Dean could see that visibly. There was a coldness to her eyes. It reminded him of his worst fears; the dream image of her and Sam with the pitch black eyes of the demon. She was dressed in black completely and she approached the demon on the table saying, "Are you ready to talk?"

"Of course. One can always talk about the weather."

Dean felt his throat convulse when he watched the dream Angela pick up a knife, dipped it in holy water and began to slowly and systematically cut the demon. He heard the screams. They got louder when the salt was picked up and the demon was forced to swallow. He saw the blood come out but her hand was over the mouth to keep the demon from spitting the salt out. The blood seeped through her fingers.

It was gone instantly and Dean took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Angela who was looking just as pained as he was. "You did that?"

"Some would say it was a different time and place but yes I did that… and I liked it. It was the demons that killed me and caused my father to die for me. I wanted revenge." Angela looked at the area and then down on the ground. "It is easy to think about it and the urge is great but in the end, I pulled back. I prevented myself from being destroyed by that."

"Is that why you feel you have to shut me and Sam out?"

Angela blinked as she thought about her response and then said, "Dean, there are things that I started and didn't finish and I fear that it will catch up with me. At the time I did what I thought I could do and it seemed to work. Unfortunately it didn't work out that way. Look at Azazel; that is my fault no matter which way you slice it.

"The past always haunts and when it comes back full throttle, I want to fix it and I want to do it without losing the good things in my life as it has happened times before." Angela started walking and the image shifted to them walking along the lakeshore. "The essentials are something I should have mentioned once I figured it out but if you want the honest truth, I was concerned about catching up to Lilith."

"So you were going after her?"

"Yes. I wanted to end it so that things could go on in a more or less normal state for you and Sam. Maybe a twisted way of thinking it to be a penance." Angela fished in her pocket and found a river stone. She twirled it in her fingers. "I haven't forgotten that Lilith has a sort of contract out on me. She is known for planning and it is only a matter of time before she decides to collect if you know what I mean. I figured the cutting the head off the snake would work. It has before with Hercules and the hydra."

"But this isn't a story Angie," Dean looked at Angela and stopped himself when she gave a slight smile at his declaration. He didn't want to go into that territory since there were stories that were actually true and she would say that all lore was based in truth in part. It was the imagination that allowed it to spread. "This is Lilith we are talking about and you are going John Wayne. What about the promise you made to Sam?"

"Why do you think I am still here?"

Dean stared at her for a moment. She had stopped and he did too. "You're still here because…"

"I love you guys," Angela admitted softly. "And not like how I love my strays… but more like Augie. I told you she was like a daughter to me and I wasn't ready to let her go." She flipped the stone in her fingers and then with a twist of her wrist, she skipped it across the surface of the lake. "I do assess the risks. Remember we go in smart since those sonofabitches know how far we go for each other."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. He had been touched by her admission. True she was a girl and thus allowed to reveal her touchy feelings but she was very much like him in thinking that to show it was a sign of weakness. Yet when she chose to actually let go of that reserve, she could really hit you in the gut with it. "You always have to punch us in the gut with that don't ya Angie?"

"Well you know I am not big on expressing my feelings in the talking way though I wonder how you would feel if you ever saw what I was like when I was four," Angela replied with a slight smile. "It is true though Dean. You both mean a lot to me."

"It's nice to hear you say that," Dean replied. "It still doesn't mean that you are ready for hunting again. It's not because I don't trust you to have our backs but…"

"Something is wrong Dean and it isn't a quirk but more of a fact and an unproven one thus far," Angels replied, gently interrupting. She stretched her arms behind her as she stared at the ripples in the lake. "It started because of the bullet."

"Thing is Angie, you've been touched by this silver adamantium stuff before. It leaves a nasty welt but otherwise…"

"It burned me. Surface touches. The bullet was in me," Angela clarified. She sighed, "It's like the whole hypothermia but worse."

"How bad?"

"You know I've been sluggish though I try to hide it and I still feel pain; sort of like those bad wounds that never completely heal." Angela reached up and rubbed the area where she had been hit. "I was lucky in that I got it out on time otherwise I could have been poisoned."

Dean wasn't sure what to say about that. He had seen her bounce back from worse in his opinion. This only served as a reminder that there were things that could kill her and she was more or less human. He looked at her, "So you're saying that if you hadn't performed field surgery on yourself, you could've died?"

"Adamantium silver is the poison for Halflings in general."

"But it's different for you? I know Bobby and Sam were looking into that." Dean took in her expression and wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. "You're not the only Halfling we've come across but you are different. I mean it surprised me that you're the only one of the dhampirs to live past two hundred. The oldest on record that was listed was 250 tops. What gives Angie? Is it being Absolution or a healer?" Dean shook his shoulders trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"It's not being a healer Dean," Angela replied after consideration. "It sounds oxymoronic when you put it that way."

"At least I learned a new word."

Angela choked on a chuckle. It had been awhile since Dean cracked a deadpan joke like that. It made it a bit easier. "It has more to do with my lineage and I don't mean my rich Italian family tree. Actually it has to do with the fact that there are distinct differences between dhampirs with the born vampire heritage and those with made vamp heritage."

"And you don't have a parent who was born a vampire do you?"

"Nope. My father was made."

"Then how in the hell were you born and your mom not a snack?"

"My father killed his maker." Angela had answered it in such a matter of fact tone that it would have been great for comedy. She did explain, "Part of being a made vamp is that you feed on the ones closest to you. That part of the vampire legend is pretty much true. Father refused to kill Mother and instead turned on his maker and killed him. Imagine that: a soulless creature going against his nature and taking out the one who made him."

Dean was more or less surprised. It made much more sense with her quiet insistence back with Jack Montgomery as the Rugaru. It explained why she believed in the power of choice. "So your dad saved your mom and then decided to have you?"

"He was given his soul back but he was still made."

"He got his soul back?"

"One of the gods managed to finagle his soul back but he was still made. He wasn't born a vamp and was prone to the same weaknesses as the ones that were made." Angela paused a moment because the hard part was coming up. "Dhampirs from this heritage are much more vulnerable to the effects of adamantium silver though it is not known because for the most part it kills them… when they are stabbed or shot by it."

It was quite a bit to process and it occurred to Dean that Angela was making a big show of trust with him; like she had something to prove with him. In his mind she didn't but he could see why she would think that. He wasn't exactly tactful in how he said something when it came to the monsters and stuff. "So what can we do?"

"Don't know. All I know is that it might be slowly killing me and I'm not realizing it. I'm gorging on blood and that probably is slowing it down. I know you, Sam and Bobby are worried but… I am scared. I may not show it like a normal person but I am scared."

"You're fearless Angie," Dean pointed out. "I mean I've seen you take on one of those lizard head guys. You practically told Chuckles to go screw himself and you killed a Grigori."

Angela smiled at the obvious hero worship Dean had. She reached up and ruffled his hair in an affectionate way. "My little bulldog. What would I do without you?" She hummed a bit and took a breath. "I am a bit lonely for you guys. Two years with your company and I can't handle being solo anymore."

"Take it easy Angie. We'll find something. We always do."

"You make it sound easy."

"Big brother thing."

Angela merely smiled. It was time to go since Dean needed to get some sleep. "And you'll always be my brother… even when he thinks he can flirt his way into my good books." She gave a saucy smile leaving Dean with his mouth gaping. That was so wrong. "Sleep well my little bulldog and pleasant dreams."

* * *

_Sleep well my little bulldog and pleasant dreams…_

Dean opened his eyes wide and realized that it was morning. He was not used to having a full blown conversation in his dreams and waking up and feeling rested. He did recall having gone to bed feeling bad about what he had said about his girl. It was based in worry because she wasn't as how he knew her and the funny thing was he could always count on her to be a constant no matter what crap was going on. And that included the crap she was dealing with.

Dream walking was not a new concept since he had done the African dream root thing. The thing was while he remembered what happened there… with Angela there, it felt different. Sure he was guilty of dreaming about her in a stripper's outfit but those were harmless and were like regular dreams. Last night was different.

It was like she was there physically with him and Sam and it panged a bit because they left her behind. The thing that made it so bad was the fact that she agreed to it and it had Dean wondering if that had been one of her silent ways of indicating that they should pry. It was frustrating but Sam always seemed to get it faster than he did…

That had Dean look over to Sam's bed and he noticed that it hadn't been made yet. He could make out a conversation. Lying still, he moved slightly to get a view of Sam talking to someone on the phone, in the bathroom. Right away Dean knew that it wasn't Angela. Sam would never talk to her while in the bathroom; the closet or outside in private maybe if it was between them but… He knew that kid.

Sam was in the bathroom deep in a phone conversation with the one person that was guaranteed to have two people he cared about going crazy. Well Dean would go crazy and Angela… she would just be coldly polite. Though she did admit that she was amused by Ruby's calls and nagging and Sam thought that a little strange but then things didn't seem like they should be. Maybe it was a good thing that she stay behind for a while but it still didn't alleviate his worry for her and that was evident in the conversation he was having with Ruby.

_Now have you found anything yet after checking up on the annoying ice queen?_

Sam controlled his temper. "That's what I'm telling you. No storm, no bad crops, nothing."

_No shit Sam. And if you asked a certain dhampir for help, we might have something or you just better bone up on how to find the subtleties in things?_

"Yeah, yeah we'll keep looking. You keep looking too, okay?"

_Yeah I know but you better get the ice queen back in the game. It's only a matter of time before Lilith goes after another essential and the Grigori know that she can kill them._

That was what Sam was afraid of. He knew from the call to Bobby the night before that she was still not a hundred percent. He knew that she wanted to be out and hunting. Dean said that she shouldn't and it was like the whole thing with Ellis again; the sluggishness and the tiredness. He suspected that Bobby knew more but wasn't telling but he seemed to be insistent that she was lonely and bored and he could buy that. "Bye. Talk soon," he replied and closed his phone.

Now that he was finished, Sam turned to see that Dean was still asleep. He left the bathroom and went to shake his brother awake. Maybe they could give Angela a call. He just had to word it in the right manner since he doubted the full blown puppy eyes might not work. Plus he knew that Dean was concerned about her. "Hey – up and at 'em, kiddo."

Dean opened his eyes on cue even though he had been awake during the whole conversation… well what was left of it. Something was up with Sam since he clearly wasn't talking to Angela. He knew Sam would get a certain tone in his voice when he talked to her especially when they ended the conversation. "You're up early. What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Sam replied, "I was in the can. You want me to draw you a picture?"

Dean waved off his brother. There was no way that he needed that. "Nah I'll pass. I'd rather have Angie give me details about a bubble bath."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. Once Dean found something good to make fun of, he would reuse it and it never got old for him. Dean also knew that he didn't like it when he made jokes about her even if it was in jest. Better to nip it in the bud right away. "Found a job. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer." He handed the newspaper to Dean.

"Yikes," Dean replied as he took the paper to have a look. He had the mental image of the beating. It was disturbing that he saw Angela wielding the tenderizer but against a demon. That was creepy.

"And get this – third local inside two months to gank his wife," Sam went on as he took in his brother's expression. "No priors on any of them, all happily married."

"Yeah. Sounds like Ozzy and Harriet," Dean countered as he tried to get the mental image out of his head. This job sounded like it was pretty gruesome and gruesome was often right up their alley.

"More like The Shining," Sam replied. He knew he had Dean hooked for the case. Now was the opportunity to bring Angela back and it strangely felt like déjà vu since they had been in this position a couple of times before.

"Yeah alright – well I guess we'd better have a look," Dean said as he stood up and tossed the paper aside. He expected Sam to start in on the campaign that they more or less fought over the night before. It was surprising that it wasn't the first thing that he sprung on him since that was Sam's MO. When he didn't get anything, he said, "Alright Sam."

"Alright what?"

"Say your piece," Dean replied as he went to the bathroom for a drink of water. When he looked out the door, he found Sam looking at him with a stupid look. "Come on Sam. I know you."

Sam changed the look on his face since he was well aware that the look on his face was not exactly an intelligent looking on. He got serious, "Okay. Dean… Can we just call her and ask her to come?"

"Ask her? Usually you demand telling her to come back," Dean countered. He didn't mean to sound snippy about it but he was thinking about the conversation Sam had been having. "Come on give it all."

Sam sighed, "Dean…" He looked down at the ground and then back up. "You heard what Bobby said over the phone yesterday."

"I know. She's lonely," Dean replied. He came out of the bathroom with the glass and held it in his hand. "She… sort of told me… In my dreams."

"In your dreams?"

"Yeah she talked to me in my dreams. Don't read too much into it. It was by the lake we went to that one summer when we were kids. She implied that she was lonely and she missed us." Dean cleared his throat, feeling that he was in the middle of a chick flick moment.

"So why not ask her to come and meet us in Bedford?"

"You know as well as I that she's not a hundred percent."

"Yeah but she bounced back after Darby and that thing in Ellis."

Dean wasn't too sure. After all there was a reason that Angela told him what she did. Usually she would tell this kind of thing to Sam. They sure as hell weren't fighting since a Sam and Angie fight was more like Darby. She would say he was being an ass and refuse to talk to him. Or she would walk around with that calm that made you squirm until you fessed up. He would know since she did that when he gave Cerebus indigestion the last time.

"Dean, she's not going to get better unless she keeps busy within reason," Sam pointed out. "It's just how it works for her."

"I don't think so, Sam."

"What did she tell you?" Sam studied his brother and continued since Dean didn't respond, "Dean I know you and how you feel about her. You don't get this way unless it is serious enough to say be near to life threatening."

_Leave it to Sammy to guess without trying_. Dean knew that if he said that he suspected she was slowly dying from her gunshot wound and that it was because of a quirk in genetics, he would have Sam go into overdrive trying to find a means of fixing it. He could lie about it but then that would make it as bad as the secret Sam was keeping from him.

"Dean."

"Sam… she's not a hundred percent. The whole mojo thing did her in and we don't even know if she's completely clean from the angel blood. Let's just keep up with the reports from Bobby. He knows how to keep her busy." Dean gave a look to say that it was final.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a Dean/Angie moment to start along with Sam talking to Ruby. What next on Lure and Allure?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Angela woke up feeling refreshed but she had better. It was like having a bad flu bug. One minute she was up and at em and the next she was down. She did not want to even get started on the fact that she got weak in the knees occasionally and then there was the tenderness where she had been shot and sometimes the slight hint of pain. It was literally a pain all around and she knew why and she explained it to Dean of all people.

Initially she decided against talking to Dean in his dreams, preferring to do so with Sam but something just prodded her to reach out to Dean. She always had when it was something serious like when she gave her vamp half up for consideration for him, her private musings about her hypothermia and now this. It was almost instinctive that she went to him like he was able to fix it now that she thought about it.

At least they talked and were able to get off their chests what was bothering them. She almost wanted to laugh at the fact that it took near blowouts for them to talk to each other… at least her and Dean. Of course it had to be in private since the rule about chick flicks was still in play. It would take a literal cold day in hell for that to change.

Sitting up, Angela stretched and checked her watch. She crashed around four the day before and it was seven in the morning. At least the sleeping hours were somewhat better. In the beginning she slept at odd hours and periodically throughout the day and not in the catnap manner she did when riding in the Impala. Now she had longer blocks… like normal people except she was running like she had a bad flu bug.

Sometimes she wanted to curse Gabriel for telling her his suspicions but in the end she was grateful. She would have never have figured it out and she would have probably worked on hiding it. That was hard though considering that the boys and Bobby seemed to have noticed everything and that was why she didn't really fight the suggestion to stay put. Still though it was an annoyance since she was just sick, not addlebrained.

Getting up she slowly began to stretch in the manner of yoga. Her favorite was bending over and wrapping her arms around her legs. Dean once commented on when she stretched by clasping her hands behind her back. It drove Sam nuts because it involved her breasts which Dean said were perfect for her figure. It was old school cheesy flirting and it didn't bother her because Dean was honest about her appearance and he just had a crude way of saying it and he never meant it in a hurtful or demeaning way. Plus when she did that, she bent forward and it revealed her chakra tattoo.

It was amusing how Sam always got up in arms about Dean flirting with her when she knew he ogled her tattoo that was at the base of her spine. There was nothing special to it other than it helped to root her abilities which was why nothing more serious had happened after the last job. Technically she didn't need it but it gave a sense of security since she was well aware the extent of what certain faculties could do.

_It was training day… again. The Old Man insisted upon them no matter what, simply stating that they were to strengthen her for what was to come. It was the same old, same old. What she was concerned about was the fact that there was something off and it had to do with Sam; like he was in trouble but he wasn't and he felt… alone._

_ It was not held out since the Old Man had her attention. He was droning on that most drop their guard when seduction was in play. Old new since she had done that before. It was easily the oldest trick in the book. However, the real art lay in the ability to make your target do what you want and your hands were clean since you technically didn't do the act._

_ It was manipulation through and through and she knew that. Yet the Old Man was insistent that she perfect it. She didn't need to be told that she was desirable by multiple parties. That had been evident since the day she learned that she was Absolution…_

Angela frowned at that particular memory. She had no idea why she thought of that but it just seemed like it had been timed right or something. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been thinking about Dean's flirtatious comments and one thing led to another and she ended up thinking about different kinds of desires like what Azazel used to say about her when they first started their little dance and then Alistair and Lenya and…

At that moment she felt a gentle bump against her leg and looking down, she found Cerebus looking at her with a homely expression. She smiled and rubbed his head. "You really became a clingy bastard haven't you boy?"

Cerebus responded by bumping her leg and giving a slight moan. Angela couldn't help but chuckle as she rubbed the beast with her hands. It had been nearly a year and going on two that she 'owned' the hell mutt that actually was supposed to be Hades' watch dog, hence the designation of being the prize bitch of hell. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it and yet he was a loyal beast and guarded her and the boys faithfully, emphasizing man's best friend.

As she rubbed, she said, "So you must be enjoying this since you really don't listen to anyone except me or Sam and I know he would have told you to watch me like a hawk." She rubbed the face and played with the skin to make a face.

Cerebus gave a puppy look. Of course he had been given the order by his alpha's alpha. Besides it was his job to protect his alpha. Then again he knew she always scolded her pack for doing that so he was willing to try the look and throw them under the bus.

Angela laughed at the puppy look. It was disturbingly cute since Cerebus was a hellhound by birth and they were characterized as vicious and ugly ass bitches. Hell she had seen him in his full hellhound glory and with all three heads. Dean had too and the consensus was that it was a good thing that they were the only ones that had. She rubbed the face and the whole head before giving the mutt a hug. "I know, I know. Even though you followed orders, I still love ya."

Cerebus gave a happy bark. He then bounced around on his feet. He knew his alpha cared about her pack. She got angry at stupid stuff because she cared. She watched over them like a good alpha should.

Angela knew she was getting praise but she also knew that sometimes Bobby was like Dean and that early didn't quite agree with him. She motioned that he was to be quiet and mentioned Bobby's name. It quieted the mutt and she motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen where she dug out the last of the dog biscuits in puzzlement. "Now I know I made plenty to last two weeks."

Cerebus gave a slight bark. He sat and waited for the game of the tossed biscuit. It came without fail and he sat still while she balanced the second one on his snout. He stayed there and waited patiently for the command.

Angela mused and realized that Dean had raided the pantry again. She didn't blame him since the dog biscuits were actually quite good. They were made with natural ingredients and edible by both humans and canines. She was just surprised that it was Dean since he was all about pie and unhealthy road food and the biscuits were actually quite healthy. They appealed to Sam too but he wouldn't eat one unless you teased him into doing it or, as Cerebus did on occasion, it was shared with him and that would have Dean laughing.

Looking at Cerebus she gave the command that he could eat it and he popped it in his mouth. It was then that she decided to make more and think about what to do about ending this annoyance with slowly being poisoned to death. It was scary and annoying because she couldn't do what she was good at doing and upheld like it was a sacred law. Plus she hated feeling helpless. She had always been independent and to have it taken away a notch, it was a blow to the ego and self-esteem.

She had just put the batch into the oven when Bobby came in grumbling. She had the coffee made and was dishing it up by practicing with her abilities. It was perfect as she removed the mugs from the cupboard and poured it right in front of Bobby who sat at the table like he was expecting a grand meal to be served. When she had finished, Bobby took a sip and said, "Seems like yer doing better today."

Angela sat across from Bobby at the table and nursed her mug. "Well you know it's up and down."

"You did crash pretty hard yesterday."

"I know. It was seven when I checked and I felt good." Angela knew that this politeness would only get them so far. It was a start and a foothold when the tendency was to shout and scold. "Have you talked to the boys?"

"I did," Bobby replied. He picked up the English muffin she had toasted for him and took a bite. "They still think you should take a breather."

"I know," Angela replied as she took a sip of her coffee laced with the whiskey she had found in the cupboard. It seemed that Bobby was hiding his bottles again. At least it wasn't in a place that had the potential of blowing up the house. She picked up that he did that when coping through an extreme anxiety. The man drank because of the life and the fact that he ended up killing the one woman that he loved, his wife Karen. So she wasn't going to say anything and helped herself to it.

"I told them you were bored. They didn't bite."

"Sam did," Angela replied giving a knowing look. "Dean just needs convincing but in the end his mother hen senses win." At the look Bobby was giving her, she explained, "He more or less indicated it when we talked last night."

"Ya talked?"

"Dream walking. I never lost that Bobby." Angela took a sip. The whiskey coffee bolstered her a little. It wasn't like an energy drink but it would keep her functioning if she started to wear down. "A few things needed to be talked about."

"Well that's good but lemme guess, they still won't let ya."

"They don't make me or let me do anything Bobby. They ask. Big difference."

_More likely you caved because it was Sam that asked._ Bobby kept that thought to himself, yet he knew that was just about right as far as it was concerned. She did respond better to being asked than demanded. She was familiar with the concept of orders and the like and would follow through with that but for the most part, she just preferred it. Sam figured that out long ago and Dean sometimes used it and Bobby just slipped into the parent mode. "Alright they asked ya ta stay put."

"Felt like that and with good reason given what I told Dean about me."

"So ya figured it out?"

"Yes… well an old friend explained it to me and I was in sort of denial and acceptance since it seems like there is nothing I can do."

Bobby studied the weary resignation that appeared. So something was up and there was no obvious solution that was short of calling up one of the gods on the council and asking for a favor. He figured that was the case but what he had was sketchy since more emphasis was on the stories of how dhampirs came to be and the fact that the other side's dhampirs died quickly.

Angela took a sip as she let her own words sink it. It was going to come out sooner or later. It was just a matter of being in a setting that wasn't going to agitate things and make them worse. She then said, "Besides I figured they want me to lay low since I have the Epistles and the headpiece for the essentials and the Sword is in a safe place that even I don't know about."

"That's not important Angie," Bobby replied. He got up and poured himself more coffee. "Now do ya mind telling me what you meant about it being nothing you can do?"

Angela finished her coffee with whiskey and went to the sink to rinse it out. She looked at the grizzled hunter and replied, "Just what it is unless I find something supernatural to fix it. It's just something that I didn't know about and it was made known to me." She paused knowing that Bobby would start asking more questions and decided to head them off. "It has to do with the fact that there are two kinds of dhampirs and I am not in the category that has a parent who was born a vampire."

Bobby frowned a bit. He actually did read something like that but he brushed it off since there wasn't that much to go on. "Yer meaning the possibility that yer more susceptible to the usual methods with the silver adamantium but no one really knows since most end up dead."

"More or less," Angela replied with a slight frown. "I mean Father was made but he killed his maker and was given back his soul. So…" She shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "How does…?"

Bobby was already rushing into his study. He began pulling books that he had previously looked at and had disregarded because they didn't fit with much of anything. How could he have been so stupid? He had been looking at this like it was an illness. This was all genetics. He started flipping pages and breezing through at the content, looking for what he needed.

Angela was frowning as she followed Bobby into the study. She had never seen Bobby get this excited over something that was doom and gloom essentially. "Bobby?"

"I think there might be a way to get ya back to a hundred percent," Bobby said after he found what he wanted and read it carefully to make sure that he understood it.

"Bobby…"

"Hear me out Angie," Bobby replied as he turned around. He held out the book that he had been reading so she could see it. "Now what you have is genetics but what if there was a way to make it so that you are no longer poisoned?"

"And what does that entail? If it is a supernatural means… You know how that ends up." Angela looked at the book. She read about something about a cleansing. It was in flowery language and you had to work to see between the lines. "That road is long and bloody."

Bobby knew that. Hell they all knew that and some things just seemed to follow them like a dog would. He could understand her apprehension. "It's not a deal but…" He pointed at what he wanted to see. "Look, you are born with the blood of a vamp that was made. There are records of dhampirs that showed mostly sensitivity to light and other things that bother vamps. It's genetic."

"Yeah?"

"Gene therapy thing," Bobby pointed out. "Except with a supernatural twist." He turned the page for her to see what he had been wanting her to see.

Angela looked at the image in the book. She then looked at Bobby with a raised brow. "Seriously?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

The day certainly had been a bit profitable… sort of. Sam looked out at the night thinking about what they found out during the day. It certainly had been a bit of let down when they talked to the husband that ganked his wife. The guy certainly felt sorry that he did it and wanted to go to jail because of what he did. It sort of sounded a bit like Angela and he immediately banished that thought.

The upside… sort of… was the fact that all three of their guys went to some stripper joint. Dean certainly was in the best frame of mind in that strippers were involved. Certainly that was the case since the three guys all met up with a stripper and then they end up killing their wives. Sam thought that maybe he was lucky with Dr. Roberts, the MD who did the autopsies and the work up on the husbands. She was nice…

Sam sighed and looked down. He found that he had his cell phone in his hand. He didn't know why but thinking about Doc Roberts… He looked back up and looked at the stars. He missed those nights on the hood of the Impala.

Suddenly his phone rang. Looking down, Sam recognized the caller ID and frowned. He answered it, "Hey. What's up?"

_Hello Sam. Been awhile._

Sam felt his lip twitch into a slight smile. "You don't need to be polite Angie. It's good to hear you. I'm sorry that…"

_It's okay Sam. I know that my current state reminds you too much of Ellis and to be honest that was on my mind for some time. Funny how things always seem to lead to another unlikely connected thing._

"Yeah it is." Sam thought this was a little strange. "Is everything all right? You and Bobby okay?"

_Everything's as good as it can be. Daily workout and replenishing stock. By the way, I know Dean broke into my stash of biscuits. Cerebus always liked to share anyway._

Sam couldn't help but smile on that one. He knew that she was going to notice Dean's constant snacking on the dog's biscuits. It always amused her and made him exasperated. It wasn't until she explained that the ingredients were actually healthy for people that he began to see why she was so amused and he had to admit that it was pretty funny too. "I figured you would notice. Nothing seems to get by you."

_Plenty gets by me Sam. I'm not the 'superhero' you think I am._'

"But you're you and you shouldn't change that. You're a good person."

_At least that piece of flattery still makes its appearance. It is… nice to hear it._

Sam heard the tone she uttered that in. It bothered him because it wasn't like the other conversations that they've had before. Something was up and it had to do with her; possibly something that she was getting into and it was dangerous. The nasty little thought of possible suicide stole its way into his mind and he brushed it off as ridiculous even though it wasn't farfetched especially if she thought it would help. "And you know that I always mean it. Are you sure that you're okay Angie?"

_I'm as fine as I could be. Bobby is helping me and we're working. It's not the same as when you and me do research. I think I have a harsher taskmaster than the Librarian._

"You know Bobby. He likes to look at things thoroughly." Sam looked up at the sky and noted the constellations that were in the sky. "Though I always thought you were the worst."

_Oh I'm still the Grasshopper. Count how many times I've screwed up. Still… it's a good learning experience. Whole point to living I guess._

"I guess." Sam was uncomfortable that this conversation was beginning to get a bit suspicious. "You know… I talked to Dean about you coming over and giving us a hand. I mean this is a good job. Maybe you could…"

_And you and I both know how Dean ruled on that. It's okay Sam. I do miss you guys. Bobby is good but… it's not you. But I will stay put. I'm on the right track to getting back to a hundred percent. The whole healthy eating and exercise really does work._

"I know that Angie. I do that myself. What gives? Is there something wrong?"

_Nothing that can't be cured with due diligence. I just wanted to see how you're doing on the case. You know… being Mom to you both._

Sam knew something was definitely wrong since she was always the first to say something about not being their mother. Usually it was a facial expression with some quip about them being big boys or something like that. "Well you always were bossy," he replied, feeling that it was a little forced. "It only seems right."

_Don't try so hard Sam. You always were bad trying to hide your thoughts. I know that you are thinking that something is wrong and you are somewhat right about that._

"Angie…"

_It's not your fault Sam. Even I didn't know about it but what's done is done. The only thing that I can do is to move forward and get over it and in the process curse genetics in general._

"So you're…" Sam wasn't sure of what to say. That was a big admission for her even though she wasn't divulging details. At face value, it felt like she was accepting it and going to just let life run her over. He stopped himself and decided to be blunt, "What are you going to do?"

_Hmm… always the one trying to keep me from jumping off the cliff. Bobby found something that might help._

"You wanna fill me in?"

_I don't know exactly what he has in mind and… he doesn't know that we are even having this conversation…_

"You're making it sound like you are expecting something to go wrong."

_Force of habit Sam. You know that better than anyone. I don't know what's going to happen and I seem to expect the worst even if it is something that seems to be a good thing. So… I just wanted to talk and let you know that things are okay more or less. Just keep on the job, work the case and more likely I'll end up bursting through the door to save yours and Dean's asses. Just like old times._

"So you're not going to tell me."

_No. It's not that I don't want to but it's one of those things that may not work and I don't want to disappoint. Just know that I am working on it._

Sam looked at nothing in particular trying to find something to say. "Angie… Don't… I hope you find what you are looking for."

_I hope so too. Still I think my chances have improved. Thank you Sam. Now I know things will work out and I'll be back to dealing with a heckling Ruby in no time. Now that is something to look forward to aside from what we do best… saving people and hunting things._

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. It didn't stop him from being worried though. It sounded like what she was going to try was risky and in his experience, things didn't always work out even if it had nothing to do with the supernatural. Still he could always hope. That seemed to work out in one form or another. "Then I guess… Good luck then."

_I should say the same. We all have to handle with care._

"Right. It's good to hear from you."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the root of Angie's problem is discovered and she has an interesting talk with Sam. Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The stone halls were vast and really high. It was like being in the old halls that the stories spoke of from the days of the gods. Footsteps echoed up and down but one could tell what direction someone was coming from if they listened carefully. However, the only footsteps in existence were the ones that belonged to the one person walking through them.

Angela was seriously considering the potential of cutting off her connection to anything of the supernatural for at least a day. Fat chance that would happen since it seemed to follow her around like the plague. Actually didn't she live through one? Maybe it was a flu pandemic… Anyway the whole get up was something out of Harry Potter and she wondered if her mind was on active overdrive again as she wondered how in the hell she allowed Bobby to talk her into this.

Usually it was Bobby that tried to talk her out of things that were injury to life and limb. This though was a bit different and it looked like she might be undergoing an effect of the treatment or she was just… She shrugged her shoulders as if that would give her an answer. It didn't but she knew well enough that things appeared for a reason as far as she was concerned.

"You know it has been centuries since our last visitor."

Angela turned and didn't see anyone behind her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around. "Hello?"

"Alert, cautious and beautiful. Interesting combination."

The voice had been close, like it was right behind her. Angela turned on her heel and brought her hands up ready to defend herself. She wasn't going to take chances and this was annoying. "You know it is considered impolite to sneak up on a person," she said.

It took a couple of more turns before she came face to face with the one who was talking. It was almost comical in that her visitor bore the curious expression that was like Castiel's when he was curious about something or didn't quite understand what was going on. It didn't help that he was dressed in the loose shirt and pants belonging to someone from the seventeenth century and the locks were long but curled; they were like Sam's do from Stanford era.

He looked at her like a curious puppy would, studying her. "Hmm… of the race the purebloods prize and born with a pair of tawny eyes."

"Please don't tell me you're one of _those_ people. The adulations are getting out of control," Angela replied raising her hands. She thought that it was one of those beings that read one too many stories about her. "I just do what I can."

"You presume that I am one who has read of what has been done, what you are and the things you are to accomplish," the man replied.

"So you are not here to sing praises and all that?"

"Do you think I am?"

Angela didn't reply but instead narrowed her eyes as she studied the man. She was used to the whole sounding mystical and sage-like. It was a gift and a curse and a whole lot of fun to use when on the move to annoy Dean with. So she knew how annoying It could end up being. Finally she replied, "Depends. What are you here for?"

The man looked at her and replied, "I live here so the question is probably appropriate for you. What are _you_ here for?"

Angela raised her brow at that. "I don't have the first damn clue really. I know I'm not dreaming because Morpheus would have quit with the charades long ago."

The man peered closer and studied her. He seemed surprised by what he found. He replied in a slightly sad tone, "You really don't know where you are, why you are here do you?"

"Unless it is some strange way of one of the gods asking for my help…" Angela shrugged her shoulders. She took a closer look at the man. He appeared sad that she didn't know the answer to his question. "Maybe you can explain a few things."

"I could but I find it a shame that one of us doesn't even know our inner sanctum."

Angela made a slight tick with her tongue as she frowned in puzzlement. "You know I have had people claim that I am one of them and mostly because they seem to think that one good deed entitles them to me. The order of the Phoenix thought that though I admit that they are getting better. What's your story?"

"You are one of us. A rarity but still one of us." The man gave a slight smile having gotten over his disappointment. "You are a healer after all."

Angela didn't change her expression of a raised brow. This was a little too weird even for her but she knew that she shouldn't discredit it entirely. After all she was a healer even though she thought that it was a mistake. "I know that."

"Which is why I can't understand why you wouldn't recognize the sanctum of healers," the man countered. "All healers know of it at least on an instinctual level since for some their talents are barely measurable but it is there."

"I am well aware of the degrees of power," Angela replied. She took a step back to give the impression that she didn't want to fight, which was the truth. "What I don't understand is why I'm here. I was just trying something like gene therapy so I am not at risk for slowly poisoning myself to death by silver adamantium. What gives?"

"So you came here to be healed," the man said.

"If that is what you call it," Angela replied.

The man gave a slow smile. He motioned for her to follow and started down the vast halls. "You have come to the right place. As said previously, this place is the sanctum of healers and can be reached by them but only when a need is dire. In a way it is the healer for healers."

"I don't know about that but I'm willing to go on a little faith."

"Normally a request would be made to the council but since you are a healer, special circumstances. I'm Tophet by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Angela," Angela replied with a slight smile. It was never a wrong time to be polite. Often that got you more cooperation than shouting and intimidation.

"But that's not the name you were given by your parents. Understandable since things have not been kind. Yet here you are centuries later and… What are you doing here?" Tophet turned to look at Angela.

"No idea. I just took the injection that Bobby cooked up and wound up here." Angela was being honest since she really had no clue about what was going on. She was used to arriving in the gods' domains and the place between life and death but this felt different. "I know that being the offspring of a made vampire has consequences and I was ready to live with that."

"Even if it meant that your work wasn't completely finished?" Tophet stood examining Angela.

"Maybe I depend on the boys to find one. I know the last time I killed myself, that was an interesting turn of events."

"It was," Tophet agreed. He then turned and continued walking. He walked by a bunch of others that were milling about and didn't have to look to know that Angela was following him. "You have always been one to acknowledge weaknesses and proceed to fight even when the odds are against you. The persistence is surprising to many and then there are your actions regarding a pair of brothers…"

"I take it that this questioning is more like a test of sorts," Angela replied.

"You are free to take it that way. You certainly presume quite a bit when it comes to anything related to that of the natural order."

Angela gave a slight eye roll at that. As she followed, she noticed that she was being led somewhere and it was rather like when she paid a visit to the castles of old; the whole going to the great hall kind of thing. Some things just didn't seem to change as far as the whole appearance of things went. She looked at Tophet and replied, "Forgive me if I do but in my experience, everything was always a test for the sole purpose of saving one, two or more…"

"And what of your abilities accredited to your race? You gave them up and for what? A hearing."

"Consideration of one," Angela corrected. "It was a battle to just get even that. And that is all because I am somebody that involves the fate of the world and this great hero. Quite frankly I am none of those things. I just do what I do because someone has to do it."

"And you ask for nothing for yourself?"

Angela narrowed her eyes. She did not want to get into this conversation since that would lead into poking into things she didn't want revealed. "I don't because everything good gets ruined. That's the long and the short of it. What I want I can't have so I muddled through."

Tophet seemed to think about that for a moment. He gave a slight nod. "They say that such selflessness is humbling. You feel and think you are unworthy of having what you give so freely. That in part is the nature from where your healer abilities come from. The rest is in your very soul." He paused a bit as he walked through a door. "You arrived because what you were injected with brought you here. You are very fortunate to have someone who is willing to try just about anything for you even if he doesn't understand it completely."

"Bobby talked me into it and he is usually the one talking me out of it."

Tophet had stopped to look at Angela. He gave a slight smile and turned to reveal a pond. The surface was smooth and didn't break except for the occasional break of wind. "As you no doubt know, your kind, specifically the branch of dhampirs you come from, is highly sensitive to the effects of the adamantium silver. Most cases you stab a Halfling with it and it burns but then they heal and they continue. You on the other hand are…"

"Being poisoned to death," Angela replied. "But it's slow because no doubt Father was given back what had been taken: his soul."

"Indeed."

"Still doesn't explain why I am here."

"You are here because you are attempting to change what is in the blood, what you are born with. That kind of change cannot be done by normal means hence why you were sent to the inner sanctum," Tophet explained. "Even those who are not like you and me come here when a 'miracle' is being sought and they are carried out by the healers that walk this world. Every person you have helped…"

"So you're saying that things that were born and are changed, the person passes through here? But they are physically…"

"Interesting when a patient describes the life flashing before their eyes or having a vision of sorts," Tophet finished with a knowing smile. "As I said before healers can come here but the essence is what is felt. You are here because it is your right. You are special in terms of healers since few come her in the manner in which they see themselves as." He pointed at her.

Angela looked and saw that she was dressed as a hunter. Absolution was on her back and her chakram at her belt. She was wearing her favorite jacket. She looked at her person and saw that her newest acquisitions were there. "And these?"

"Badges of honor and symbols of your authority."

Angela studied them. They were the Chinese symbols of longevity and it seemed that they were held in place by the two headed serpent with pieces of the soul chakra. "Is that Nathir?"

"His sigil." Tophet took a closer look. They were matching tattoos on the underside of her wrists. He made an impressed look. "Looks like you have greater authority than you realize."

"And you're not going to tell me."

"Where is the fun in that?" Tophet gave a slight smile. "You really are quite powerful and recent events have only proven that. It is why the silver adamantium has not taken its hold upon you. You've been fighting it."

"And now it looks like my body is about to give up."

"Again which is why you are here." Tophet looked at the pond and then at Angela. "The serum that your friend Bobby injected you with doesn't only work on your blood to change it. It puts you in a state of awareness that more or less is like those tests you rightly assume. The physical may work but you have to be the one to make the choice."

"So it all comes down to the power of choice. Nice." It was a deadpan answer that Angela uttered but she understood the important of it. She knew that choice had substantial power in the grand scheme of many things. Choice dictated the next set of paths open to you. "What do I have to do?"

"It isn't simple."

"Nothing ever is."

"You don't have to do anything. It is the choice of the people that you are closest to."

Angela thought about it for a moment and then clarified, "So you mean that in the end, it is up to Sam, Dean and Bobby on whether or not I wake up?"

"We know your intentions Angela," Tophet replied in a gentle tone. "We know you would choose to go back and not for the selfless reasons that you always will uphold but rather for the reasons that you acknowledge but deny to yourself out of your need to keep it safe. The question is whether or not your companions feel the same. It is not a bad thing to hear what it is that they think even if it does hurt."

"Try telling that to eavesdroppers since nothing good ever does come out of that." Angela looked at the pond. It rippled and showed memories of times past. She could see the good times they shared especially when they decided to take a day off and just be normal for one. The one she was seeing was the one that involved her nearly tackling Sam to get back something he decided to play keep away with.

"It won't be so bad. For the most part we have been watching. We know how much Bobby and Sam want you back and Dean… he depends on you."

"So then why am I not awake and running around?"

"Because they are nothing if you can't face yourself."

* * *

Bobby paced anxiously as he looked at the sleeping form of Angela. He wondered if it had been the right thing to do in terms of convincing her to go through with this. He was surprised with himself since he was the one that usually talked her out of stuff like this. Deep down though, he could admit that he didn't want to lose her. She was like a daughter to him and if he and Karen had a daughter, more likely she would be just like Angela.

The serum was out of an obscure book that talked about healers and a place they went to in order to get healed. It was by chance that he had been reading about healers since he figured that he would need to go for one since Angela couldn't do it for herself. He found it, didn't think much of it until she mentioned it.

The entry said something akin to the fact that in order to change what it wrought in blood, the healer's coven had to be sought. It was a lot of flowery language and stuff but basically it was a means for healers to be healed. It was a bit farfetched when put into less ancient and sage-like terms but in Bobby's book it was worth a shot.

It took a bit to convince Angela to do it which was a complete turnaround from him talking her out of it. Bobby was sure that it would work and yet it was like she was resigned to the fate she had been dealt. He didn't blame her really since there were a few things that seemed to have been one of those kick you in the ass moments and that was that. It did worry him though since it seemed like she was depressed and didn't care.

In the end though he won out and put together the serum to inject. It wasn't too hard so that even she helped him and they had all the ingredients. He couldn't help but make the joke about the fact that it made sense that a healer's pantry would hold the key. It got her to laugh while they waited for the right moment to inject it; otherwise it wouldn't be one of those spell things.

He knew she talked to Sam before they started. She had already talked to Dean and it was only a matter of time before she would round in on Sam. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but he was curious as to how she managed to be so firm when he knew it had to be killing her not to disclose her feelings. Them idjit boys had no idea the things he saw when she thought no one was looking and probably Sam did too but he wasn't willing to bet on it. The reaction would be different from what he had seen.

Now he was sitting and watching her sleep off the serum but it troubled him. Her face looked a little flushed like she was fighting off an infection. Well she was since she was being poisoned. He had heard about what Hibah did the last time she had been poisoned and he was surprised she hadn't been affected in the negative seeing Angela fight like that.

As he looked, his phone rang and he picked it up. He looked at the caller ID and answered, "Yeah?"

_Hey Bobby, busy?_

"Whaddaya think idjit," Bobby replied automatically as he moved to find a pad of paper. No doubt the boys were calling for a hand with the case they were on. "Whaddaya need, Sam?"

_Well we're having trouble figuring this one out._

"And?" It was cruel but he knew that Sam always asked after her and if he didn't do it, Dean usually made him do it or Sam was forced into it through other means like a guilt trip.

_And… we wanted to see if Angie wanted to help us figure this out._

It was lame but something according to Bobby. He knew that they would come around or Sam would do the Sam thing and go behind Dean's back and ask anyway. It was how they rolled. Bobby looked at her asleep and thought about it. He knew she would jump on the chance and if this worked, she would be back in the game. He said, "She's not here at the moment but she'll jump in on it. What have ya got?"

_We have three guys from otherwise happy marriages. They all went to the same place called the Honeywagon, a stripper joint. They meet this stripper and the next thing they know, they are convinced to kill their wives so they could be with her forever._

It sounded vaguely familiar to Bobby but he needed more. "Anything else?"

_Well uh… they all exhibited high amounts of oxytocin, the stuff that you feel…uh…_

"Ya mean the love hormone?"

_Yeah. That's what they all have in common. They all describe their stripper in the same way, the exact same way. Perfect, and everything they ever wanted._

Bobby thought about it for a moment. It sounded something that was vaguely familiar but he needed to do some research on that. "Okay. I'll take a look into it though it sounds like you're describing every stripper a guy sees."

_That's what we've got… Hey Bobby… is Angie planning anything?_

"Not that I know of. Why?" It was pretty much a fib since Bobby knew that Angela was always up to something. It was just a matter of what it was and whether or not it was a matter of life and death and her definition on that differed from what they would consider life and death.

_Nothing just that… she called and mentioned fixing something._

"Did she specify anything?" Bobby had a good idea of what that conversation was like. She probably wanted to tell Sam everything but she was pegged by this idea of not burdening him or Dean with her problems. It was what he thought as classic Winchester.

_Just… Bobby she mentioned something about a genetic quirk._

Bobby nodded, "Yeah Sam that's it. Don't worry about it. She was just in a depressed mode. Like I done told ya, she's lonely though she wouldn't be one to admit it."

_Okay Bobby. Let us know what you find out._

"You boys look out for each other." Bobby hung up and looked at Angela. "You idjit. The again I wonder what the hell you would say when yer not bleeding to death or suffering a slow and dying death from the thing that could kill ya."

It was no fun talking to a body that wasn't doing anything and basically camping out on the couch. Bobby made a grumbling sound and went to work on finding out what it was that had the boys stumped. It sounded like something up Angela's alley since she seemed to know things. At least he had company with the hell mutt since Cerebus gave a slight moan and made himself comfortable on the floor between him and Angela.

Setna decided to make himself known and jumped on the desk and started purring. He plopped himself right on the spot where Bobby was reading and he cursed a bit, "Ah hell no you bag of fur. Get off."

It was useless since Setna was looking at him with a pair of golden embers for eyes with that inquisitive look that was pretty much the clincher. Bobby scolded Angela once for dumping the cat on him but he was sunk especially when the cat found a means of earning his keep. Bobby scowled at the animal and gave in and started rubbing his head. "And to think Dean says that you have the claws of doom."

Setna said nothing but adjusted his position to look at Angela. It allowed Bobby to have a good look and he noticed that Cerebus had positioned himself to look out and guard. He had learned not to discredit their senses since they seemed to have a grip on things. It was certainly the case when Cerebus made a slight sound just as Angela began to shiver.

Bobby was on his feet and went to check on her. He touched her forehead and felt the clammy warmth but she was shivering. Her face was flushed and sweating. He grabbed a couple of cool cloths and a blanket. The research would have to wait the night out as he put the blanket over her and started applying the cool cloths. "Hang on in there Angie. Don't be a stubborn ass about coming back."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie went to get fixed and Sam and Dean are on a case. What will they think of next? Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morning came and shone its light through the windows of the study and onto the old battered couch. Bobby was hunched over his desk, asleep with his hand holding onto a bottle of whiskey that was half full. As the light came into the room, he became aware of distinct sounds. Slowly he opened his eyes and stretched since he felt a little stiff.

The noise was coming from outside. Cerebus was barking but it wasn't the sounding the alarm bark but more of that happy bark. Bobby rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the couch and put his hand on the lump under the blanket. His hand hit pillow and he removed the blanket to find the couch pillows and scowled and growled.

"Come on boy you know how this game goes."

The voice and the noise was coming from outside. Bobby growled but was also curious. The amount of noise had him wondering what was going on since it was very exuberant and there was laughter. Lately there had been nothing for Angela to laugh at so it had him suspicious and grabbing the holy water.

Bobby went out to the back yard where the work shed was and he could see the 'love shack' house that she built in her area where the training arena was. She wasn't over there though but in the middle of the backyard and she was playing with the hell mutt. He blinked blearily as she was racing with the mutt.

"Come on Cerebus. That's it."

Angela was running at a jogger's pace for her but it was almost sprinting for the boys when they tried to keep up with her. She was encouraging Cerebus as she increased her stride and running through a very easy obstacle course. It could be considered the equivalent of a course that a K-9 unit would run. That wasn't the point though in Bobby's eyes.

Yesterday she was functioning but barely and this morning it was like nothing had happened. It was a big surprise to Bobby and he wondered if he had done something wrong when he did the whole shebang. He stepped off the porch just as Angela came back with Cerebus at her heels lolling his tongue after having a good romp. She was panting like she had just finished a jog, which she did, and she smiled at Bobby, "Hey Bobby."

Bobby blinked for a moment as he took in her healthy pallor. "Hey yerself Angie. Yer looking better."

Angela just smiled as she put her hands on her hips. Taking a deep breath, she twisted slightly and the sun reflected off her bronze shoulders. She had opted to not wear a shirt or jacket over her tank top so she was exhibiting faint scratches from the tangle with the Grigori on her arms and they were actually almost healed. "I feel better."

"I can see that," Bobby said as he took in her countenance. "Looks like that idea worked."

"It did." Angela nodded as she smiled and rubbed Cerebus' head. She wasn't sure how to tell Bobby what happened inside her head. At least she was sure that it was inside her head. She certainly knew it wasn't a dream.

The conversation she had with Topher was rather interesting. In the end it was simply answering questions. It was one of the few 'challenges' she had in life that was not connected to a show of ability. It was simple but also insightful and the kind of questioning that she still needed to think upon. Right now it looked like Bobby was in shock that she was up and at em.

Bobby looked at her. She looked healthy for the most part. It was like she had spontaneously healed. He was surprised that it even worked; the whole idea that there was a place for healers existing and there it is. He was relieved but old habits had him suspicious of it. After all the only one who knew what went on in Angela's head was Angela. "You feel up to a job?"

Angela could sense the apprehension in Bobby. Old habits die hard and he was suspicious about the results of the idea he was desperate to use. The best she could do was reassure him, show him that things were okay. The best she could do was to work a case. She replied, "Most definitely. You need a hand in research?"

It was a start. Bobby motioned for her to come inside. He went into the study to show what he was working on and Angela followed. She stopped to grab the coffee. When Bobby turned to look in her direction, she said, "Hey can't forget the coffee… and the sweetener." She held up the whiskey bottle to emphasize her point.

Bobby made a slight sound. "Alright ya twisted my arm but I like my whiskey straight up. Where did ya find this anyway?"

"I always know where your hiding places are," Angela replied as she poured them both a clear glass of whiskey. "I've known for a long time and occasionally I've had a nightcap. Pretty easy to do since I can't get drunk off this stuff."

"But you still take it easy. Ya ain't the one paying for it."

"Oh but I have," Angela replied with a cheeky smile. "That bottle I bough to replace the one that I commandeered for medicinal purposes. Dean was actually quite grateful for it."

Bobby made a slight face at that. He should have known that she would have tried at least something like that. It didn't matter much anyway since it was as much as her house as it was his. It hid how much he was glad to see her so lively like she used to be. The past week had been a drastic change and even the boys had noticed even though they admitted that they had seen her in a similar state but not like what he had.

He just had to get over the fact that it seemed so drastic a change and that there was the possibility that there might be unforeseen consequences that he didn't take into account. "Alright ya cheeky little princess ya want this case or not?"

"Oh the old fart's really grumpy today," Angela teased in a side voice to Cerebus who just made a moan and wandered over to the rug that was his day bed and laid there. She sobered and got serious by walking over and asking, "So what's up?"

"Well Sam and Dean called about their case. Seems like husbands are offing their wives and they all knew that they did it."

"Sounds a bit like a regular homicide."

"Well, all three paid a visit to some strip club and hooked up with a stripper," Bobby groused.

"And Dean couldn't figure that one out? I'm surprised," Angela said while making an 'oh well' face. It was a bit strange she was kind of grinning since this was definitely a case for Dean if it involved strippers.

Bobby cleared his throat at that. Things were definitely normal if she was picking up on that kind of thing. "Anyway, all of the husbands said that they were told if they killed their wives, they could be with the stripper forever. Sound familiar?"

Angela listened for a moment as Bobby gave the rundown. "Well the kelpie could do that but there are no serious bodies of water around."

"I've been looking and…"

Angela had a thought. There was one memory that was fairly distant. It was right when Jason came into her life. He had a story and then… She asked, "Bobby did either of the boys describe something unique about the husbands? Aside from the fact that all three went and their stripper told them that?"

"Well Sam mentioned something about oxy… oxy…"

"Oxytocin?"

"That's it. Why?"

Angela looked around. Her books were mixed in with Bobby's but that didn't matter. They served the purpose of helping hunters. That was the important thing. She moved them aside until she found the one that she wanted. She opened it to where she knew where the entry was and ran her finger down the worn page.

As her finger paused by the entry, she recalled when Jason first told her how he was tricked into sailing into the maelstrom. He described these creatures whose song led sailors to their deaths. Jason was lucky in that his experience enabled him to move through time and he ended up in her neck of the woods for a time. They ended up meeting up with her again and she understood then how Jason was lured into the maelstrom.

"Angie what the hell are ya looking at? Yer spacing out again."

"Sorry Bobby. I was remembering something," Angela apologized as she regained her bearings. "I think I know what they are hunting and from what you described to me, it's out in full force with the whole love me forever thing."

"Well don't hold us in suspense."

Angela flipped the book over and tapped to where Bobby should look. "I know this is not my best work but… What we're looking at is a siren, the Greek mythological beautiful creatures that lured sailors to their deaths. Similar to the kelpie but not quite."

"Right and I'm sure drowning children is better," Bobby deadpanned. He knew the tendencies of the kelpie. Some hunters came across one and they needed to battle the thing.

Angela shot a look. She was thinking about Clare and Clyde, the twins who were under the protection of their Celtic guardians. They were the exception to the rule in her opinion and there were others who were of the same mindset. "Not all of them are like that and besides the kid part is just told to scare kids into obedience."

"Alright fine. Still haven't told me more about the siren."

"All I know is what Greek mythology says," Angela replied with a shrug. "They lure sailors and then crash and burn. I only met one because of Jason. In fact that was how he got caught up in the maelstrom that brought him to our time. Then we had the misfortune to meet the very same one that brought him here."

"You know how to kill it?"

"No."

"Well that's helpful."

"Give me a break Bobby. You can't expect me to know everything."

"Well's the question is then what don't ya know?"

"I don't know how to kill it," Angela offered. She sighed as she took in the grousing. "If you want the honest truth Bobby, if I knew there was a way to kill them, I'd be all over it. This time I don't so… do what is the next best thing… research."

"Meaning that I do it and you become a pain in my ass as usual," Bobby replied. There was no malice in his words. He gave a slight smile as he uttered them, knowing that Angela wouldn't be put too off by them.

"And ya love me for it," Angela responded with a hug around the hunter. She broke it with a typical back pat that the boys would have given. She sighed before adding, "I guess then that I'll have to go to the boys and track down this siren."

"Do ya even know what they really look like?"

"Ugly asses," Angela replied. She had started grabbing a back and began packing what she would need. "They are not as bad as demons but still ugly, which is why their power of allure is so strong. Their prey can't see them for what they really are."

"And yer saying that ya can?"

"I… know what they look like and…" Angela paused a moment.

"Don't tell me ya smelled one."

"They have a unique sense of smell and it is very powerful. Pheromones and they really can make you go crazy if you let them." Angela held the bag in her hands. She had put her chakram in the bag but as always, Absolution would have to ride shotgun or on her back.

"In other words you're just as vulnerable to this thing as the boys are."

"Since when am I not?" Angela looked at the grizzled hunter and could tell that he wasn't amused. "Look Bobby, most sirens are not even aware of that secondary ability. Mostly it's the whole luring with their songs kind of thing. It gives an advantage and if I can sniff out the siren, we might be able to gank the bastard… once we figure out what kills it."

Bobby grumbled a bit. She just got back on her feet and now she wanted to go chasing after something that could put her under a love spell and possible kill her. It was the job though and he supposed that there wouldn't be too much harm in it as long as she was careful and she usually was. The bad stuff just seemed to find her no matter what.

"At least let me go to Iowa and keep an eye on the boys. If something happens then I'm there and you can catch up with Lonelle Chevelle and she's pretty fast."

Bobby groused a little more and glanced at Cerebus who was looking at him with that mournful expression intended to get the person to comply. At least it wasn't her. He couldn't stand it then. "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt but how are ya gonna get there?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Deanna will get me there."

"I know that," Bobby shot back. "Just maybe you might want something a little less conspicuous you know." He paused a moment and added, "You know something that still goes just as fast but not so big."

"It's Deanna though."

Bobby knew she wasn't playing dumb on purpose and the pout was a little more than he cared to bear. He led the way out to the shed where he worked and where she would work on Lonelle Chevelle when she needed work. He motioned towards a cloth covered lump. "Um… I was asked to tow this thing since there was no point in keeping where it was at."

Angela felt a grin appear on her face as Bobby revealed what was underneath. She had forgotten about that. She looked at Bobby like Christmas had come again. "You certainly know how to make a girl happy Bobby."

* * *

Bedford, Iowa was an interesting town and Angela was well aware that she was out of place as she pulled into town and let her motorcycle idle for a moment. With her helmet on, people couldn't see her face even if she flipped up the visor to get a better look. From her view it looked like a quaint little town with no problems, except from the obvious that there was a strip joint and husbands were killing wives.

Checking to make sure that Absolution was in the case that was mounted for the bike was secure, she continued forward, looking for the most likely place to catch a room for the duration of the job. She knew what to look for and she had been in plenty of out of the way places so it wasn't hard to select a motel and it just happened to coincide with where the Winchesters were staying.

The room was what it was and she was glad she didn't have to deal with guessing what kind of stain was on the carpet. She had been in worse places but she still had her standards. It wasn't too hard to do a quick change and go poking around the police station. The trick was convincing people that you actually belonged.

The most obvious of covers when it came to hunting was to masquerade as a fellow law enforcement officer. More often you would want to do it with a cover that is higher up the food chain since local PDs tended to know their own pretty well.

Angela walked into the station looking like one of the secretaries that worked for the local PD. She had downplayed her appearance by even putting on her glasses and the colored contacts she kept since her eye color was unusual. She looked like a mousy little secretary and it was her luck that she got passed the case files regarding the latest killing. She took a moment to get to a place where she wouldn't be noticed and rapidly scanned the file. Having done this for a while she knew what to pull and what to ignore.

As it turned out, the guy, Lenny Bristol offed his mother after having sex with a stripper named Belle. She frowned slightly since it didn't quite fit the profile of husbands killing their wives. A closer look revealed that Lenny's mother was the woman he was closest to. It made sense since Sirens targeted men and lured them away from those they were closest to.

Jason told her that the siren that lured him was Glauce. He regretted betraying Medea and in the end he lost almost everything. In the end it was the mercy of gods not of the Greek pantheon but those of the Egyptian pantheon that had mercy and spared a son who later was patron to the line of the guardians of the Eye of Horus. However, the description of the siren and what she did, it stayed with Angela.

When they encountered that same siren after she befriended the sailor, she was able to see and hear the full force of the siren's power… well that particular one. It was also one that could use the pheromones to seduce her and Angela remembered that feeling well. The siren had pity on her and Jason even when they resisted and it was surprising. It also helped that Angela was able to challenge the creature to a game; a battle of who could produce the better song.

Jason thought that it was foolish since the last time he did this, it was Orpheus who played his lyre. Since he was in the future Orpheus was long dead and he thought they were doomed. Angela knew the risks and some thought she was foolish to challenge a siren. What she didn't say was that the pheromones encouraged her to do it. The siren was luring her to sing as if she knew Angela would fail this test and in the end get them both.

The challenge was carried out and the siren started singing. Angela was not moved by the song as the sailors were on the ship they were on. Once the siren had gone into her song, Angela sang hers. She had no idea what she sang but it was one from the days of old meaning that it went back to the days of before ancient times. She didn't know it but she knew the words and in the end frustrated the siren, which had been forced to up the ante until finally admitting defeat.

In the end the siren went back into the ocean but not without giving her something and it was the secret she shared with Bobby. It was knowledge about the pheromones of sirens. At the time Angela's sense of smell was not as developed as it was now so while it did affect her, it didn't have too much of one and in the end, she had the scent memory and she could detect the siren as necessary.

Reading the file, Angela made to bone up on what the other three cases were. She hacked into the computer and looked it up, being careful to make it look like a general search query. She found what she needed and it was definitely a siren. The case had hallmark markings of one and it looked like one that wasn't going to try the pheromone thing on her.

Finished getting what she needed, she powered down and started making it look like she was going on a coffee run. She picked up the sweater she was wearing and held it in her arms as she started walking by. She paused a moment when she caught a familiar sight.

Sam was at the receptionist's desk inquiring about the latest killing. She couldn't help but smile as she watched for a moment. As much as she wanted to say hello, she got the feeling that she might blow his cover in his query. So she sauntered by with her head down and ended up brushing him slightly. What she didn't notice was that Sam had paused a moment to look at the girl that passed him and he gave a tentative sniff.

Once she was outside, she removed her glasses and put her hands free set in her ear and dialed a number. Once she had the person she wanted to talk to, she said, "It's me. It looks like we are dealing with a siren."

_You're sure._

"Sure as shooting Bobby." Angela straddled her motorcycle and looked around. "The reporting officer's notes tell of the hallmarks of a siren. Now the trick is to find it."

_And how are ya gonna do that?_

"I thought a visit to the strip club for starters."

_You should get in touch with the boys._

"Are you going to nag me about that now?" Angela looked up to see Sam come out of the local PD. She turned her head down and away but she could still see him. She could tell he looked a little puzzled about something. "Bobby, sirens in general can turn you around in knots. When I was with Jason she… tried to…"

_I get it but I still think you three should work together._

"And if the siren is already onto them?"

_You saying that it is?_

"No just a hypothetical." Angela lifted her head once Sam was gone. She glanced around before starting the bike up. "There is the possibility that the siren is already onto them… sort of like the Trickster first time around."

_But you weren't even in on that._

"I had to watch though." Angela refrained from mentioning that she knew who it was from that observation. Some good did come out of that three month separation. "So I am watching again but also doing my own investigating."

_Yer setting yourself up for another dose of getting into a tangle._

"And I've been doing this job since before you were born old man," Angela pointed out. "I know what I'm doing Bobby." She checked and gave one last look. "I'm going to drive by the joint and then look around. I'll be careful and keep an eye out on the boys."

_Alright, alright. Anything you need me to do?_

"Yeah. Keep helping them out."

_And I'll be sure to do that for ya too like this siren thing. Ya know you could have just asked and I would have told you that I might have found something about them. How to kill them and all._

Angela paused a moment and made a decision. She had a sound dampener which she turned on and took off down the street towards the stripper joint. She was very interested in this development. "Sounds like this might be important," she teased. The grumbling told her that the sound dampener was working. She smiled as she zoomed along, "Go ahead and hit me Bobby. Tell me everything you were able to find while I'm chasing down the stripper."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things went well for Angie and she's back on her feet and on the case. And she's chasing strippers? Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The bar was a familiar scene. A lot of business could be handled there and a bunch of other things. You could meet people, drink yourself into oblivion and maybe, if you were into that kind of thing, you could get lucky and have a one night stand. It was a bit early in the day but it was a place to go since the stripper club was not open.

Angela sat at the bar and nursed a beer since it was milder than the hard liquors. Even though she couldn't get drunk, she didn't want her inhibitions to be slowed. Beer was like drinking funky water and she had moonshine that had a lot more kick than some of the best hard stuff. The bar was nearby the main parts of town and she needed a different atmosphere to think.

Bobby had told her some interesting things about the siren and she was gung ho for killing it. The downside was finding the damn thing. She had gone to the stripper club and found the place closed… something she found unusual since she knew a few that were known for being open all hours of the day. She poked around a bit on the perimeter but didn't want to risk getting arrested for breaking and entering so she left.

She had caught the faint scent of the siren so the location was right but judging from the strength of the scent, it had been some time since the siren was there. But the thing was still in town though. She had gone to the hospital and ended up running into Cara Roberts and the woman was tight lipped about saying anything even with Angela giving casual questions. The woman also didn't seem to appreciate that Angela knew something about the case but not enough to be declared a suspect.

So in the end Angela wandered the town. She had picked up the scent of the siren all around and figured that it could be anyone. Lore did state that they could change their appearance to best fit the target they were after. She remembered what she and Jason saw when they were at sea…

_The sea was calm near the reefs of the Caribbean. Angela thought that Jason would like to see them and it was a good place to look for the mermaids and figure out what was going on the port towns that resulted in the suspicious circs deaths in those towns. The mermaids had ears in the oceans so to speak and they would be able to give the scuttlebutt._

_ Jason thought mermaids didn't exist but Angela was more than happy to prove that he was wrong and guided their ship to the cove. She had a nice laugh when the sailor realized that they were real. It certainly brightened the day of the mermaids and they teased him with splashing while some tried to hit on her. She was used to it though since she had gone to them for help on another occasion and they never let up reminding her how funny that encounter was._

_ As it turned out, the mermaids knew the creature that was causing the deaths. They were scared of it too, saying that it was one that would sing and men followed. They followed unto their deaths. They also said that the creature had pleasure in making the men choose to be with it forever._

_ Jason knew what they were talking about and told her when they started on their return. It was then that they heard the song and sitting on one of the sand bars was a woman. Angela was wary of the whole thing but Jason was caught. His breath hitched as he looked at the woman._

_ Angela asked who it was while Jason murmured, "Impossible but it's her."_

_ When they got closer, Jason's murmuring became more consistent. Finally Angela asked, "Do you know this person?"_

_ "It is Glauce."_

From that Angela learned about Glauce and since she was familiar with Greek mythology knew that Medea killed her and Jason's family. Of course she ended up realizing that this was the creature they were seeking and that was when she first learned of the siren and their power. It was also when she learned of their little quirk regarding the pheromones and how powerful those were especially when the olfactory senses were heightened.

Deciding to take a walk, Angela left the bar and started walking, in particular the direction of the hospital where she had just come from. If she was willing to bet, and if she were the siren, she would go back, break in and somehow get the blood samples with the oxytocin in them. Since blood samples would be kept in controlled conditions, the oxytocin wouldn't have time to degrade. She just needed to figure out how to get it.

"You look a little lost."

Angela glanced up to see a man with brown locks and dark brown eyes. He was quite the good looking specimen and his body was well toned. She could see that he worked out. "Just deep in thought."

"Damn and here I was thinking I could be your guide."

Angela gave a polite smile mingled with a chuckle. She had heard cheesier lines and most of them came from Dean when he decided to flirt with her. This guy though was nice and there was something about him that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't the bad feeling out of place but something from a distant memory or something. It didn't matter really since he was being nice. "Well I am new in town and just passing through."

The guy gave a look but replied, "Oh."

"I do appreciate the gesture though," Angela countered once she saw the look. "It is rare that I get such a welcome from a local with me being a stranger and all."

"Well I don't think anything bad would happen with a pretty thing like you." The guy then cleared his throat and extended his hand, "Asher or Ash."

"Angela." Angela took the proffered hand and felt her own being enveloped in a firm grip but it was gentle. She looked up at the young man and said, "Wow. Nice grip."

"I work out," Asher replied.

They started walking down the street and engaged in conversation. Angela gave answers freely but was reserved about the details. Here was a guy that was like what popped out of her imagination a couple of times and was a blending of characteristics from different people. She wondered if it was coincidence or not and it was healthy suspicion but the more she talked with the guy, the more her suspicions waned.

"So are you backpacking across the great US of A?"

Angela looked at Asher and replied, "Something like that. I get a kick out of being on the road. Moving from town to town and waking up in a different spot, not knowing who you're going to meet or where you end up… that's an adventure and probably one of the greatest."

Asher chuckled a bit as he studied her. "Are you one of those people who lives off the grid and just goes wherever like in the movies?"

"Uh… Actually I do have a cell phone and a couple of friends who I stay with on occasion. I just like wandering." Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"Must be pretty lonely though."

"What do you mean by that?"

At that moment Asher handed a cup of coffee he had purchased from an outdoor vendor to Angela. He gave a slight smile as he picked up his and took a sip. He then said, "Well I mean going from place to place, working, occasionally helping out… it's gotta be a lonely job."

Angela sipped her coffee and walked with Asher. "I suppose it could be. But you learn not to make friends too often because once you're on the road… could be months to years before you ever talk to them again… except for the few that are still talking to you."

"You make it sound like you like it that way."

"I like the travel but sometimes I could go for company," Angela admitted. They had paused by a place and she was able to set her cup down so she could redo the laces on her boots. She was kneeling while Asher watched her. "But I grew up an only child so I'm used to being a loner."

Asher was holding out her cup when she stood back up and thanked him. "Independent and beautiful. I kind of like that."

"And what else catches your eye?" Angela had taken a sip of her coffee and looked at Asher. She had been undercover enough times to know when to engage and play a potential source. The idea had occurred to her while she had been talking to Asher and given his friendly disposition, he might be about to help.

Asher had been ogling the tattoo that had revealed itself when Angela had bent over to tie her boot. He made an appreciative smile and replied, "Well beauty isn't everything though the things hidden and a taste given are… rather alluring."

"And what hidden things catch your eye?"

"Oh the kind of things that people hide for different reasons. Some are light and some are dark but all are important to the person hiding it. What I like is how beautiful it looks even when people think it is not." Tentatively Asher reached out and touched the underside of Angela's wrist that had one of her new twin tattoos visible. "Sort of like this tattoo. In an obscure location and still visible."

Angela felt the brushing of Asher's finger on her wrist. She didn't jerk like she normally would but controlled her reactions. In fact it felt rather good and she wasn't sure of what to make of it since she had a liking for Sam touching her in that same manner. She replied, "Well… sometimes things can be expressed but need to be hidden especially when you are trying… to… do… something."

Asher had been bold and lifted her arm and started caressing her wrist. "The secret world is attractive. One can hide and be not of the normal world but it still has an allure… like that phrase the bad boy or girl that you can't get out of your system."

Angela made a slight breathing sound as she let Asher caress her wrist. It was soothing and intoxicating at the same time but it was different. It was different because it was like Sam's touch but it wasn't and she liked it when Sam touched her hands. Asher's touch was different and there seemed something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He had described accurately what she couldn't put into words. He described her feelings about being relegated to the shadows and liking the life. True she had her moments when she was tired of it but in the end she always went back to it. She couldn't leave it behind so easily. Hunting was all she knew except from the times when she actually lived like a normal person for a time. "I can agree with you on that. I did try the normal thing but it didn't take."

"You're different," Asher replied. Reluctantly he stopped caressing her wrist and released it. "You can't be normal because in the end you set yourself apart out of some desire or need to be there like a watchful parent and to let yourself go just a little, the world could come crumbling down around you."

"I like order even if it is not the conventional means of the word," Angela replied, feeling slight relief that Asher finished caressing her skin. It didn't quite sit well with her and she sensed that there was something else since she caught a whiff that was…

"I see," Asher replied and looked at her intently. "I have enjoyed this conversation but I sense that you need to be somewhere." He gave a slow smile, "Perhaps we could meet up again and have dinner? Tonight?"

Angela had two ways to go about this and one was to be the ultimate in rude but even she couldn't do that. She couldn't shake the old habits and mannerisms out of her that she had been taught by her mother. She really didn't want to but she got the feeling that there was more to this guy than meets the eye. She gave a slight nod and replied, "That sounds like something I could sink my teeth into. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Asher smiled and said, "How about seven? I'm at this motel." He handed the business card with the name of the motel on it and a room number on the back. "Just knock."

Angela took the card and raised her brow, "You in a motel?"

"How else do you think I understand you? I'm doing a road trip but I understand the feeling and all that." Asher smiled down at Angela with a grin that was perfect. "It does take one to know one."

"I can agree on that," Angela replied with a nod. It made sense that he would understand life on the road. Maybe he was a drifter too but it also brought a sense of wariness which she hid. "Alright, I'll swing by around seven."

"I look forward to that," Asher replied. He was still smiling and seemed to be in debate about something. Finally he bent forward and planted a kiss on Angela's lips.

Angela didn't try to resist when she felt the soft pressing of lips on hers. It startled her though and her expression conveyed it but it wasn't unpleasant. She let Asher in and let him complete the kiss and he gently pried her mouth open. It was only a moment later when it was broken and she was left standing there not sure of what happened.

Asher gave another smile and said, "See you later love." He then started off in the direction he was heading leaving her there.

Angela turned to watch him leave. The surprise was gone from her face and her features had contorted into an expression that didn't convey her thoughts at all. It was the look that Sam couldn't stand and it certainly was a good time to use it since she wasn't quite sure of what to think then. Her initial reaction though was to reach for her phone.

_Hello?_

"Bobby," Angela began as she started walking, "I think I may have found the siren."

_Was it a stripper?_

"Not exactly." Angela looked side to side, not sure of what to do next since she was still in a bit of a shock. She could keep up a conversation though. "Um the siren might have kissed me."

_What? Balls!_

* * *

It was tempting to go into the hospital and help Sam and Dean out but that would have been too many explanations to account for. Besides Cara Roberts knew who she was and it was highly unlikely she would buy any story she offered. Also there was another who went in when she headed over there and her senses tensed.

The guy was dressed in a suit and tie. It looked like a fed but somehow she got the feeling that he wasn't one. She kept her distance as she watched the hospital. Her thoughts were trying to sort themselves.

"Well you look better than the last time I saw you. Less deathly pallor."

Angela turned to look at her impromptu visitor. She raised her brow and replied, "Hello Ruby. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Ruby took a couple of steps forward and stood to be face to face with Angela. She took a good look of Angela's person. "I could ask you the same thing but considering dumbass and Sam are here…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know I don't like what you call Dean," Angela replied much like a parent who was annoyed at what their child was doing. "By the way I like your text messages. They are very entertaining."

"They aren't supposed to be, stupid."

"My we have a temper. Tell me what has you dander up?" Angela put in a southern twang just to be annoying. She added a soft smile that was a bit toothy just to emphasize it some more.

Ruby resisted the urge to punch Angela. She had been a bit concerned after that fight with the Grigori. She had noticed that Angela hadn't been up to her usual in bad jokes and annoying habits and the injury from the bullet wound didn't seem to be healing like it should. She would have said something and had come by to try a spell or two but she was already on a thin line as far as Dean was concerned. Sam would have jumped at the chance.

So Ruby decided to watch from a distance. It wasn't easy since the hell mutt was around but she managed to evade him for a time and had noticed a few peculiarities. One was the fact that Absolution seemed to be gunning for Sam without intending to. It was rather interesting and she thought that maybe the plan was finally getting into motion but in the end it seemed to push Sam closer and asking what was wrong. So that part was actually a null and void. So she left and went out hunting for signs of Lilith and prayed that Sam would keep it together for when the time came.

Angela looked at the demon that was pouting and didn't quite have anything to say. Usually Ruby was quick to retort to anything she said. She decided to go with the sure fire way of provoking Ruby, "Don't tell me you actually thought something had happened to me. I didn't know you were that concerned."

That woke Ruby up. "I'm not so shut up. If it weren't for our little agreement I would have attacked you on the spot."

"And we all know who would win that fight now would we?" Angela had been playing with her hands and picking off dead skin. She inspected her nails and looked at Ruby. "So what are you doing here? Trying to get Sam to go after Lilith?"

"That has always been the plan stupid. You know as well as I that Sam is the only one, aside from you, that can defeat her. He can kill the bitch and this could be over before it begins." Ruby tried looking exasperated but she knew it would have little effect on Angela. "At least you stepped into the game like you should going after the essentials."

"Right and look where that got me: a battle with a Grigori."

"And you killed one. Do you have any idea how hard it is to kill a Grigori? They are considered near indestructible; they are adaptive and cunning and there is a reason why they are called the watchers." Ruby motioned with hand as if that would get the point across.

"Yeah I know," Angela replied in that calm fashion. She adjusted her binoculars to look inside. She had managed to find a lookout post that would give her an advantage without the risk of being seen. She would go to the boys later or give them a call. "I actually met one who didn't fall and he was pretty informative."

"You know sometimes you annoy the hell out of me."

"No more than you do me," Angela replied and gave another toothy smile. She noticed that the new fed was dialing a number. No doubt the boys would have given him the card that had the number that would call Bobby who would pretend to be director of whatever agency they called. She once suggested that he get one for Homeland Security, more along the lines of a joke and he gave her a look that could melt lead. Of course she had to be cheeky about it and say that technically they were homeland security since they protected the United States from the baddies that few people every knew about.

Looking at Ruby, Angela asked, "So if you aren't here to give me another interesting message about my hunting habits, I assume that you are here for a different purpose?"

"Yeah to find out why Sam called and didn't leave a message."

Angela raised her brow as she heard that. She watched as Dean and the fed exited together and head towards the Impala. She could only guess that Dean was going to take the fed to the stripper joint to look for the siren. Leave it to Sam that he would stay behind to get the blood samples.

Bobby mentioned something that the siren could be killed by a bronze dagger dipped in the blood of an infected sailor. So it looked like a siren's juice was their own poison; an interesting turn of events. Sam would find a way to get the blood samples and the whole thing was about getting the dagger, something she was in very good supply with.

It had become a running joke that she had more knives and blades than she did guns. Not her fault really since she had Absolution and the Orion weapons as well as period weaponry made by the notable weapon smiths of their time and hence worth a fortune to a collector. One of those weapons Sam was fairly proficient in and in a pinch had saved the day with it when he wasn't freaking Dean out by spinning it between his fingers.

Heading down to where her bike was, she replied to Ruby's comment, "Now that doesn't sound like Sam. He's pretty good about completing a call."

"Don't be anymore stupid than you already are."

"Just trying to help you out. There is the possibility that it was a butt call."

"A what?"

"Butt call. You know where your butt or pocket or whatever dials the number and you get the call and when you pick up no one responds except for maybe muffled sounds or something. Dean used to send them all the time." Angela made a swiping motion as she straddled her bike. She could see that Ruby was not amused by the whole thing. "I always did tell Dean that he had a smart ass… but then again he actually is one."

"If you don't want to take this seriously then fine."

"Ruby, I'm sure it's nothing but a misunderstanding," Angela offered. Now that she had heard it she was certain that it wasn't Sam that called her and left her hanging. More likely it was Dean and probably he had been spying on Sam because of something he did.

"Right. Like you would know anything about that. Anyway, glad you're back to normal because it was getting boring not hearing your normal retorts." Ruby sighed and looked around. "So are you going to still dink around or are you going to get serious?"

"I'm always serious about the job, Ruby," Angela pointed out. "I just don't care to show the same level of passion as you do. Sometimes it can be debilitating in the bigger picture." She turned the ignition on her motorcycle and let the engine rev up. "Besides, do you really think that I am not keeping an eye on the other essentials?"

"That's good to know," Ruby replied, taking the hint implied. "Well I'll keep doing my job of looking."

Angela blinked and Ruby was gone. She heaved a slight sigh of relief since she was certain that it was Dean that had called Ruby in an attempt to find out who Sam was talking to. Angela knew that Sam had been talking to Ruby but it disturbed her that Sam felt the need to hide it. Of course her past actions came to mind but even then Sam knew her stance on his choices and she wasn't one to judge.

Revving up, Angela directed the bike in the direction of the strip club. Somehow she got the feeling that this was going to be the beginning of something that wasn't going to be very pleasant at all. She could only hope that she was able to be there to stop it before things really got out of control.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie met someone that seems to understand her and Ruby drops in. What more to expect? Wait until next time on Lure and Allure...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Honeywagon was in full swing, a surprising turnaround from earlier at least to Angela as she walked in. She gave a glare at the guy at the door and walked in without having to pay the cover fees. Sometimes it paid to be the cute girl that had the dangerous look about her and in this case it also sent a warning sign to potential strippers that she wasn't a pushover. She needed to find Dean and keep him from out of trouble.

She had found the Impala in the parking lot and fondly rubbed her as she parked nearby. She couldn't help but say, "You miss me, baby?"

_God, I am just as bad as Dean._

It was an amusing thought since she appreciated the Impala's classic sleekness and her beauty even if she had been rebuilt because of a serious of unfortunate accidents. Classic cars and a love of pie were the things that she and Dean bonded over but she felt a bit disquiet, like it wasn't really enough. That they both cared about Sam was another thing but other than that…

Angela brushed those thoughts aside as she looked around the room. She ignored the scene of gyrating bodies and had the odd thought that she had seen belly dancers with more class than these hussies that thought they were the cat's meow. She suppressed a smile at a very distant memory that involved some dancing that was more than a swaying of hips like at Club Albion. The very image would probably have Dean thinking he was in heaven and Sam ready to blow a gasket.

She gave a tentative sniff and sorted out the assorted smells of booze and smoke. She gave a slow smile as she found the one scent she couldn't get wrong when it came to Dean. She followed it like a blood hound would when they were on the case. At least she didn't have to pause and sniff around like one. That would have been a bit too weird even for her tastes.

"Hey babe, you wanna have some fun?"

Angela turned with a set of narrowed eyes in the direction of the cat caller and gave a onceover, "Like I would with you."

The brush off was taken pretty well since it seemed that the guy was well on his way to being punch drunk. He was chortling, "I think ya would end up hurting me in the end. Would be interesting but I don't relish the pain."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly at that and continued forward. Now that she was in the room, it wasn't hard to find Dean. She had to bypass a few others who were intent on hitting on her but her demeanor and her responses had them back off quickly. Some took one look at her and held her in awe but dared not approach. She was unaware that her natural no-nonsense attitude and charisma was on full force as she came up with a way to justify what she was about to do.

She marched up to Dean and the other 'fed' and let it out, "Now I know you didn't come here to screw me over."

Dean had been enjoying a couple of drinks with Nick Monroe, the fed from Omaha office and had been talking about things that appealed to him. They were discussing the greatest music ever and that was after the guy had been impressed by his baby. He said, "Oh '69 debut album, written by Willy Dickson."

"And?" Nick looked at Dean.

"And what?"

"Written by Willy Dickson, J.B. Lenore," Nick added.

Dean was impressed by this guy even though he was doing babysitting duty. It sort of made up for his suspicions about what he had discovered on Sam's phone. "Dude You know for a fed you're not a total dick."

"Aren't we both feds?"

Before Dean could reply, he got the shock of his life when he saw Angela stride up looking like she was going to chew him out a good one and snapped out about something about him screwing her over. "Uh hi… Angie."

"That's all you have to say to me?" Angela knew she probably sprung the worst surprise on Dean at the moment and the fact that she looked better than she did when he left figured into a part of it. "You know I was doing a major story about this place. I was actually getting in and now you're poking around…"

Dean was astute enough to know that she was playing a role but her approach was akin to tackling him and starting to make out. It was a big surprise. "Hey I'm working a case babe."

"Oh you mean the three guys who offed their wives, yeah I know that one," Angela replied. She had changed her voice to sound like she was from New York or Jersey. "Y'all think that the strippers had something to do with it. Fascists pigs and here I was thinking you were different G-man."

Dean had to admit that this was a pretty damn good cover she was playing. Her hands were on her hips and looking very much like a scorned bitch even though her clothes were anything but that. They were her typical hunter gear but because she had lost a little more weight, it clung to her body and made her look really sexy. "Hey it's not my fault it was suspicious circs Angie." He stood up to make a point.

"Um is this a bad time?" Nick decided to enter, feeling that this seemed a bit awkward.

"No," Angela shot and turned her glare on him. She then looked at Dean and rounded on him, "So ya got rid of your old partner? Whatever happened to that old saying about sticking together?" She made a slight scoffing sound. "Man I should just dump your ass."

That was getting a little too much but Dean knew she had to keep up pretenses otherwise her talk would be a bluff. He grabbed her arm just as she was turning. "Hey I didn't want to come here but I got a job and I know you do too. I ain't trying to step on your toes."

"Funny way of showing it."

It was a spontaneous thing for Dean to do as he pulled Angela and gave a hard kiss on her lips. When Angela backed off pretending to be angry Dean her surprise was mingled in her expression but she looked more indignant as she said, "How dare you kiss me."

Dean didn't expect her to retaliate with a kiss of her own but she had seized his head and it was a mind numbing kiss. Never mind the fact that he always thought it the equivalent of kissing Sam and that was just plain gross. When they broke apart he said, "Well I guess that settles it then huh?"

"You're damn straight."

"So am I forgiven?"

Angela narrowed her eyes playfully and then said, "Maybe I can help ya out but if you screw me over again, I might not be so forgiving." She looked at Nick who was more or less surprised at what happened and said, "And I'll tolerate your ass."

Nick cleared his throat. He clearly had never seen anything like it before. He did realize that maybe he might be able to get more from his new friend's girlfriend. He smiled and replied, "That'll be fine. We all know that you tolerate us feds."

"In my line of work you have to," Angela replied as Dean offered her a seat. "There is a thing about protecting sources you know."

Nick watched as Angela gracefully sat herself down. He was drawn to her. She had an appeal that he couldn't quiet put his finger on. It was like a scent that was irresistible. He gave a smirk as she scooted close to Dean. "Since you seem interested," he addressed her, "Maybe you could answer a question: how does a girl talk four different Johns into murder?"

"Crazy world," Dean offered even though the question was not directed at him. He noticed that Nick couldn't take his eyes off of Angela and it bothered him. It bothered him like it would bother Sam and that was a little weird too since he knew she never paid enough attention to that kind of thing. At least she had sat close enough to him though it was a little too close, like girl sitting next to boy extra close. Or he could just be imagining things.

Nick ignored Dean for the moment and kept his eyes on Angela. She was thinking about it and doing really good at ignoring the dancing girls. Angela was well aware of a gut feeling that was right about this agent and she kept up the pretense of appearing to think. She then said, "Well if ya want to blame it on the dancers then I quit here and now and G-Man is going with."

"Not like that at all," Nick replied.

"And they all aren't sluts either. Whoever you're looking for is probably someone who blabs saying she works here for attention. Probably has a decent body and knows a few moves." Angela gave a slow blink as she studied Nick Monroe. "Probably a more accurate term is a poser."

Nick nodded for a bit, "And you know this by hanging around here?"

"I am doing a story that is covering how the dancers want to unionize." At the looks that Dean and Nick were shooting at her she added, "What? That kind of thing don't happen too often especially since guys like you don't think them serious enough to do it."

"Hey I said it was pretty cool when you first told me," Dean cut in, sticking to the cover story that Angela created obviously on the fly and he had to admit that it was pretty damn good.

"Yeah and look where you're at. At least ya know still how to be a gentleman," Angela shot back, letting the accent she chose thicken. She looked like she was giving attitude but her eyes conveyed to Dean that it was all part of the fun and he was on board with that.

"Hey four guys killed for love. It's important babe," Dean replied, certain that he was going to go to hell again for the things that he just said. A look though told him that Angela was amused by the whole thing since they both were in roles that felt really out of place for them since neither of them were into each other in that way.

"Yeah. Sure. Everything on the job is important. So what makes ya think that there is something going on that's hinky?"

It was a strange choice of words but it fit with the attitude and the impression she was trying to build. She was sort of scowling at Dean but she gave sweet smiles in Nick's direction. It wasn't lost on her that he was looking at her like the lechers Sam tended to beat off through intimidation before getting physical with it.

Nick though didn't seem to mind. It was girl trouble for his friend but it showed that they weren't exactly in the 'I hate you' mode. It was more like agreeing to disagree and they seemed to like. More likely there was a bunch of angry sex to follow and that was always something to look forward to. He rather liked that she wasn't the kind to get pushed around. He leaned forward and said, "Can I level with you guys? I found something kinda weird."

Dean shot a look at Angela that could have been construed to mean that she had to butt out. Being used to the silent communication, Dean was able to communicate that they could be onto something and she was able to relay that they should look into it. Dean turned a smiling face towards Nick, "Well you've brought your weird to the right spot. Lay it on me."

Nick looked at Angela who appeared just as interested. He was surprised to see a look that didn't quite convey anything appear but it melded into one that showed she was giving her complete attention to him. It was rather strange but he didn't dwell on it as he pulled what he wanted to show them out of his jacket pocket. "I went to the crime scene this morning and I saw them bagging this up." He passed it to Dean.

The plastic bag looked like an evidence bag but Angela had enough experience working as a crime scene investigator to know that it wasn't one. More likely it was one that Nick had on hand or it was a confirmation that Nick really wasn't a fed. She looked at the bag as Dean held it trying to take it to get a better look but had her hand slapped away. It didn't matter really since she could see it fine from where she was.

It was a purple flower, a distinct flower and one that she knew right off the bat. She asked, "What is it?"

"Some flower," Nick replied with a shrug. "I went back through the files and it out that a flower just like that was found at every crime scene."

That sent alarm bells ringing in Angela's mind. She had read the reports herself and there was nothing in them about a purple hyacinth. And the reports wouldn't be fudged like that. It would seriously compromise the case in case they ever turned up a suspect. She controlled her emotions though to not let it show. If she had to venture a guess, Nick was another hunter trying to poach the case or he was the siren.

Dean wasn't paying attention to Angela and looked at the flower. "Like it was left on purpose?"

"You know sometimes a serial killer with leave an object behind, like a calling card, but with this case? To tell you the truth, I've got no idea what's going on."

"I'm sure you do," Angela muttered. She stared at Nick and finally snatched the bag away to take a good look, earning a scowl from Dean. She then said, "Purple hyacinth? As a signature?"

"Hey stranger things have happened, babe," Dean replied as he shot her another look. "You know I think I might have seen a flower like this before."

Angela said nothing about her suspicions but played along, "Yeah I know I have hyacinths in my backyard. Not purple so might not be anything special or a major coincidence. Always a possibility."

"And I thought you were a reporter," Nick challenged.

"I am," Angela countered, not willing to give Nick the satisfaction that if he had suspicions about her that he might be right. "I just look at all angles that exist. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing my job and wouldn't have this exciting story. So put up and shut up."

"You don't have to be rude," Dean put in. He shuffled a bit uncomfortably. "I mean I know you know your stuff…"

"Uh-huh," Angela countered as she made to stand up. "I know you do."

"Going so soon?" Nick offered the question sweetly. He really liked the woman and could swear that he had met someone like her before.

"I got an appointment to keep. Unlike most, I try to be respectful of my sources." Angela gave a pointed look at Dean that mainly said to watch himself. She had his eye and let them flicker over in the direction of Nick, hoping that he would catch the hint that she was suspicious of him.

Dean caught her look but didn't catch the glance at Nick and stood up. He said his good byes and gave Angela another kiss before she left. He watched her leave a bit puzzled as to why she was there in town. Yet he did feel glad that she was there since it was an indication that she was better and maybe she could help out with the Sam problem.

"She's something. Guess you two get a lot of it huh?"

Dean turned to see Nick giving him a grin. Now that he could think about it, the whole idea sounded gross since this was Angela. Still he had a role to play and he smiled in return and replied, "We get into our tiff but she always makes it exciting."

* * *

It was about a couple of hours before she was to meet with Asher so Angela spent time wandering around town. She sent a warning text to Dean but there was no guarantee that he even read it and even then she had put the text in code trying to remember which movie that was similar to the situation that was in Dean's repertoire. It was difficult since she was older and had more of an appreciation for the old vaudeville acts and dramas of the 1930s and the blacklisting of Hollywood. _Those _were some good days.

She could only pray that he would get it and try and make sense of it. If he didn't then she would have to assume that he was under the siren's spell and wasn't going to listen to her. That meant that if push came to shove, she was going to have to stun him and get to the business of killing the damn thing herself and she felt bad just thinking about it.

She had never really got over the fact that she had done that to Sam. Even though he forgave her and even explained that he understood why she did it, that didn't mean she was free from guilt. When she did that, it felt like when she actually had done something similar with one of her strays in order to take care of business that was serious in terms of the supernatural. That was actually how AD had died in their last hunt together. He found out that the risk would have ended up killing her and he tried to save her from it and ended up dying himself.

The more she thought about it, it seemed that there were a lot who would risk themselves for her. The odd thought that occurred was that she was like the siren by luring people to her cause and she trained them and blah, blah. However, she didn't have them kill for her. That was rather crazy and those were crazy thoughts running through her head.

It seemed the disconcerting feelings from Asher and then her suspicions about Nick were putting her mind on overdrive with the whole siren thing. Maybe she had jumped into the game too soon but it's what they did even when they had some injuries. She knew that was the case with Sam and Dean considering the most serious work they did was after their brush with man eating Lupei and Sam insisted on doing everything for himself even with broken ribs from a vamp she would like to have words with.

She had been absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going. She didn't run into anyone but she wasn't aware of where her feet were taking her. She was ever alert on the time even though her thoughts were her main focus. She was broken out of them when she heard, "Angie?"

Stopping Angela turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see that she was at the hospital. She looked at the owner of the voice and said, "Hi Sam."

Sam stood there at the entrance having just come from Dr. Cara Roberts' office and… He made a slight clearing of his throat but that was superseded by the fact that in front of him was Angela. And she just said hello like they were at some community function. It was her way though since she wasn't big on showing emotion. He replied, "Is it you?"

Angela looked at herself and inspected her person, making a show of it and giving a slight smile before looking back up and replying, "Yeah it's me."

Sam couldn't help but give a slight smile in return as he advanced towards her. He studied her and noted her usual healthy coloring as well as the fact that she looked thinner but it was pure muscle on her abdomen and it showed a bit through her shirt. His eyes drifted back towards her face and found her looking at him with a curious expression. He felt embarrassed since he was ogling her but he managed to ask, "So are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Knowing a few things and learning new ones really helps," Angela replied. She was well aware that she had probably made Sam feel a bit uncomfortable with her curious expression. That was only because she caught a scent off of him and it was embarrassing her since it was… "So I'm here and looking into this siren thing."

Sam couldn't saw anything at the moment since it was an overwhelming relief that she was okay. He realized how much he had been worried about her on top of everything else and figured it might have led to the tense feelings he sensed between him and his brother. To show it, he grabbed her into a hug and merely said, "I'm glad."

Two surprises in one day normally would have had Angela's old self running the battery of tests to make sure no one had been messing with her boys. Yet this was not as strange and bewildering as Dean kissing her full on the mouth. It was… right… and she let Sam milk it out of her and she returned it with a slight smile on her face. After a moment she was able to tease him, "Well at least that tells me you missed me too."

Sam had released Angela and they started walking towards the motel. "You're always missed Angie," he replied softly. He was curious about what she did to make a rapid recovery but he was nervous about it. "So what happened?"

"Just a bad bug that was fixed and good genes," Angela replied. She wasn't sure why she was being so glib about what she went through especially with Sam. She more or less admitted to Dean what the problem had been. Gabriel's warning had come to mind and she felt his words weigh on her. "Everything's fine."

Sam was willing to accept that even though he knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He knew her well enough to know when she was hiding something important. It was hit or miss with the pushing and this time he decided against it simply because he was just happy she was there and she looked fine. A nagging voice of his usual caution warned him that it could bite him in the ass later but he chose to ignore it. Instead he looked at her and replied, "That's good Angie. You had us worried but… So did you come to help on the case?"

"Whoa," Angela chuckled at the sudden change in topic, "You must have missed me since you are usually not as bad with changing topics." She noticed the slight smile on Sam's face and smiled herself and added, "Yeah. Bobby filled me in on what you had."

"So you know about how to kill it?"

"That and I have a pretty good idea how to track it." Angela gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgement of her knowledge. When Sam gave her a look she admitted, "I may have come across one in a previous life."

"When was that?"

"When I met Jason," Angela offered like it really was no big deal. "It's what caused him to get stuck in the maelstrom that brought him here and I met it."

Sam knew she had come across strange things in her life but this sounded actually normal and was an occasion to internally berate for not asking sooner. It also had him wondering if Ruby knew about it and just decided to be difficult. The demon kept saying he had to do what he had to do but she also pushed towards asking Angela on big things.

Diverting his attention back to the moment at hand he asked, "And you were okay with it?"

"If you mean by its juice, yeah. It's the smell that was a little too much."

Sam raised his brow. This was getting better and better. "Wait, jump back. You mean…"

"Yeah I am susceptible to the smell."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie caught up to Dean and then Sam. The trio is back but will it hold with a siren on the loose? Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The room was dark when the pair entered. Sam was disappointed that Dean wasn't around even though Angela assured him that Dean knew she was there in town. He looked at her and noticed her eyes flickering as she looked around, scanning the place. No doubt she was doing her thing in making sure the place was secure; she was like Dean. He missed that.

Angela looked around the room for any signs of possible enemies. It was an old habit even though she knew the boys would have checked first thing. She paused a moment when she glanced at Sam and she smelled it and turned to hide the flush of warmth that rose to her cheeks. It wasn't her business as to what Sam was doing and with whom she only suspected.

_If we do this for you, be aware that some faculties may change. Already sensitive functions could become more sensitive… or be dulled._

_ Why?_

_ We are in essence… healing that what makes you highly sensitive to the thing that kills members of your race and others like from other races. But it also follows the natural order of things._

_ Meaning that something must give for another?_

_ Much like your Newton modified… every action has consequences, every change that lies before you the set of choices you work with… you are the first so I don't know what will happen._

_ Story of my life…_

Angela wasn't sure of what to think. She already had a sensitive nose, courtesy of practice and sort of forcing it to develop and it seemed that it could be more sensitive. This was going to be a hit or miss. She brushed it aside and made a comment to cover up her suspicions and awkwardness, "Seems like your tastes haven't changed."

Sam frowned a bit at that but he replied, "It's a motel. Usual standards."

"I know."

Sam studied Angela and realized that she was covering for something. It then hit him that she might have caught the scent of Cara Roberts on him. A part of him marveled that Angela could pick that up and another part of him felt guilty that he had a thing with the doctor and she found out that way. He cleared his throat a bit.

"It's okay Sam. Just something that hit unexpectedly."

Sam looked at her. She was smiling and said, "I don't care what you do in your spare time. You have a life." She was chuckling then.

Sam let out a short chuckle. It was a bit stilted though since it was still fresh, at least for her, that she learned he banged Ruby. He had no idea that she knew about Madison at least in terms of the fact that she knew about the attraction to her. Since Dean was not there, he had to touch bases and pulled out his phone.

Angela was still smiling. She really didn't care if Sam wanted 'fun time' with a girl and not really what kind of girl either. She understood that concept well enough and considering she had been traveling with Dean. She sat on one of the beds and watched as Sam dialed Dean.

_Sam where the hell have you been?_

It was loud enough for Angela to hear without her super hearing. She could tell that Dean was pissed and there was something a bit off about it. Yeah she knew Dean when he was pissed but it was her gut telling her that something was off.

"With Cara… and with Angie," Sam replied.

_Oh it's Cara now. And you're not picking up your phone! And what's this about Angie? You two up to something?_

"Talk about inquisition," Angela muttered under her breath.

Sam looked at her with a look of understanding. He turned to continue the conversation with the phone lifted away from his ear. He knew that Angela could hear his brother. "We were trying to find the blood samples. Someone stole them."

_Yeah I'll bet. Maybe this is another one of Angie's tests since she likes to pull that crap._

Angela had her brow raised. Something had Dean on his high horse and it wasn't because of the usual crap. She raised her brow and watched as Sam's shoulders start to bristle as he replied, "What's that supposed to mean." It was pretty bad since he went to sit down in one of the chairs that went to the table.

_Nick found flower petals at the crime scene. Hyacinths._

"So?"

Angela knew where this was going and went to interrupt, "Sam…"

Sam waved her off and repeated, "So? What is that supposed to mean?"

_Hyacinths? From the Mediterranean? From the island where the whole frigging myth started in the first place. I'm surprised Angie didn't tell you that. She was here when Nick told me._

Sam looked at Angela for confirmation. She nodded that she was there. It was no surprise since Sam figured that she would have went to try to find the stripper first. She must have met Dean with Nick and concocted a cover that ad to have been pretty convincing. "Okay Dean. So?"

_Sam, Cara had hyacinth flowers._

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "You think Cara's the siren?"

_Well I did a little checking up on her. She's only been in town for two months. And she had an ex-husband… a dead ex-husband—Carl Roberts. Dropped like a stone, no warning, supposedly a heart attack._

"Maybe it was a heart attack," Sam replied.

_You're kidding me._

"Look, I just don't think it's her."

_And what makes you so sure?_

"I don't know. A hunch."

_A hunch? I'm giving you cold hard facts here and you're giving me a hunch?_

Before it got any more out of hand, Angela walked over to Sam and pulled his hand away to gain access to the phone. She put it on speaker so she didn't have to shout over the noisy quiet that was occurring. She held gently and firmly onto Sam's wrist as she said, "And more likely Sam is right Dean. Cara is no more the siren than I am the Easter bunny."

_And what do you base that on? Your nose?_

"Actually yes," Angela replied staring down at the phone like it was an annoying fly. "Since I couldn't explain completely… I've encountered a siren before and they have a unique scent just like almost everything else."

_ And you're so sure it's not Cara? Sam, did you sleep with her?_

"No," Sam uttered automatically, avoiding Angela's gaze. It looked like Dean was going to call him out on it and in front of here and it was going to bother him to no good end. She may have said it doesn't matter but…

_Holy crap you did. Middle of Basic Instinct and you bang Sharon Stone? Sam you could be under her spell right now!_

"No he's not Dean," Angela uttered in that no nonsense tone she took when they were both being ridiculous.

"Dude, I'm not under her spell," Sam countered hotly at the same time.

_Yeah sure Angie. You're the real expert but then again it takes one to know one. And unbelievable Sam. I just don't get it._

"Dean just shut up about Angie," Sam warned. He hadn't wrenched his hand away from her but he could feel his muscles tense underneath her hand. "This is about me so just go ahead and say it. Say it Dean."

_No, it's just… first it's Madison, then Ruby and now Cara. What is it with you and banging monsters?_

Sam didn't see the look on Angela's face but he felt the reaction in her grip. It tightened slightly but not enough to be discernible unless you knew what to look for. Had he been looking, he would have seen the slight flush in her skin and the twisting of her lips. Her voice though was not hostile but it sounded annoyed, "Cara is not the siren, Dean. Sam is fine and I would have noticed if something was up and no not by scent."

"I feel fine Dean," Sam put in. He was surprised when Angela let go and just stood there. He still had the phone where she had put it to be heard and to speak.

_I bet you do._

"You don't trust me? Do you trust Angie? "

_No because this could be the siren talking._

"Thanks for the confidence, Dean," Angela said. She had crossed her arms over her chest and gave an intense stare at the phone as if Dean could see that. Her voice tone was that dangerous one it took. "I'm sure that you'll find a better way to tell the difference. And it's nice to know that I'm held in such high regard."

_Don't be a drama bitch Angie…_

"Dean," Sam barked a warning. He calmed himself since he was annoyed and hurt that Dean didn't trust him. "Look, just tell me where you are. I'll come and meet you and we'll figure things out. All three of us." He looked at Angela with his eyes, begging her to stay.

_No._

"Are you serious?"

_I wish I weren't. I gotta handle this Sam… by myself and that means not you Angie._

Angela said nothing. She felt her lip twitch and she adjusted her arms. She watched as Sam hang up and angrily throw his phone at the wall. The anger misdirected it and it would have clipped her shoulder if she hadn't grabbed it like it was nothing. She clasped it in her hand for a moment before tossing it gently on the bed. "Something is wrong."

Sam was trying to control himself and looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Angie. I can say he didn't mean it but…"

"Sam."

Sam looked up and saw that Angela had advanced towards him. She was looking a little sad and he wouldn't blame her. What Dean said had to have hurt especially when Dean said before that he trusted her. Yet she was more focused on him at the moment.

Angela gave a slight smile, "Don't try to justify it. I know Dean trusts me. It hurts when he says it but I know he does." She looked at her watch. She had to hurry if she was to make it to her meeting with Asher. She then looked at Sam and continued, "Right now I think he's had a run in with the siren. He's not under the spell yet but sirens are as bad as demons… they can twist the facts even though what he says is plausible with the exception of the hyacinths."

"So you're saying that hyacinths have nothing to do with this?"

"For the most part yes," Angela replied as she checked her belt and jacket pockets. She looked at the window and then Sam. "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I have an appointment to keep with someone who might be able to give us an edge on this thing."

* * *

Asher looked at the caller ID on the phone. He gave a wry smile at it and a nod. It seemed that things were going as they were supposed to. He answered, "Hey man, what's up?"

_I need your help._

Asher looked around for any sign of the girl that he was meeting. He hadn't seen her yet but he was certain that she would come. He wanted to see her again and he was sure that she wanted the same. "Uh sure. With what?"

_Canvassing. We've gotta find somebody._

Asher turned and saw her coming. She looked even lovelier than when he first met her. She looked dressed to kill and the clothes she had on were perfect. He smiled and replied, "Sure give me about an hour. I have something to take care of but I'll meet you."

_Where can I pick you up?_

Asher gave information and warned his contact to pick him up in an hour. He put the phone in his pocket just as his date walked up with a smile on her face and her dark locks in a loose style that seemed to float. Her scent was just intoxicating and as strong, possibly stronger, than when he first met her, and that was by chance. She was perfect; just the type that he looked for in a companion or possible companion. He smiled and said, "So you made it. I wasn't sure that you would come considering we're both strangers."

Angela walked to stand a comfortable distance in front of Asher. She had changed her coat for the chocolate brown one and let down her hair. She was surprised at the length it had achieved since she started hunting with the boys. It now extended below her shoulder blades and seemed to curl in waves naturally. She actually liked it even though there was the risk of an enemy trying to get an advantage by pulling on it. She looked at Asher and replied, "It isn't often I meet someone who knows and understands what goes on through my mind."

"I guess us wanderers need to have some way of sticking together even if we are just like tumbleweeds blowing in the wind." Asher studied her and couldn't help but run a finger through her locks. "You are beautiful. It makes me wonder why you would be caught up in this life other than being raised on it."

"Well we all can't conform to the romantic image of wanderers and the like," Angela countered. She had expected him to touch her like her hair. It seemed to be one of the few things that attracted attention. She saw Sam's reaction when she pulled out her tie to let her hair fall.

"No we cannot," Asher agreed. He smiled at her and extended his hand out to her, "So shall we go?"

Angela looked at his hand and smiled. She extended hers in return and allowed him to grasp it gently and take her arm and tuck it under his. It was a bit unusual since he was like lonely wanderers and they generally didn't do the gentlemanly thing. It threw up her suspicion radar but she was going to play along and see how it worked out.

They walked down the street and Angela let Asher take the lead. She pretended to be the interested girl. She figured on the bar that he initially took her to. So she responded accordingly, "Bar and bar food: the sustenance of people like us." She looked at Asher as he handed her a beer and laughed with him. "Thanks for the beer."

"Just perfect for the lady." Asher smiled as he held his bottle poised. His smile became a bit more toothy as he clinked his bottle with hers. "I know it's not like those romantic dinners and the like but…"

"It's fine," Angela replied, making a haste to be reassuring. "I'm used to it and it's rare that I am actually able to spend it with someone."

Asher smiled in return. The scent he had noticed earlier seemed to be a little stronger. It was a rather unique scent. He had never smelled it before even though it was familiar in some ways. He looked around the bar and noted all the patrons. It wasn't like the roadside bars with the rough edge types that would be frequented but there were still plenty of places that one could sit and be the loner and do all those habits.

Angela was looking around too. She was looking around and drinking but all the while her attention was on Asher. She also had her thoughts on Sam. He wasn't overly pleased at Dean's attitude and probably he felt that she was abandoning him with this date of hers. Actually he seemed a little pissed or maybe annoyed that she was seeing someone. It bothered her a little even though she explained that she had a theory that she wanted to test out.

"Hey there sweet thing, how about we have some fun?"

Angela turned to see one of the men of the town put a hand on her shoulder. She raised a brow and with her free hand, she lifted the offending hand and pushed it aside. "No thanks."

For her pains, he shoulder was grabbed roughly and the guy said, "You'll do what I want wench."

"I believe the lady said no," Asher stepped in. His eyes blazed in warning. "So I suggest that you leave."

"Whose gonna make me? You?"

Angela wasn't going to let this get out of hand. "Actually I would." When the guy laughed at her and tried to put a hand on her, she lashed out and grabbed it with lightning quick reflexes. She stared at the guy in the eye and said, "Now I said no. So I suggest you go back to your corner and if I see you again…" She squeezed hard on the wrist. It was not enough to break it but just enough to get the point across and she released him.

After the guy slunk away, Asher said, "Maybe we should go."

"I agree. Sometimes the bar scene isn't agreeable." Angela finished the beer she had been drinking and stepped away.

They were outside for a few moments and walking in the general direction Asher had in mind. He led her to a sort of secluded place. "That was quite impressive."

"It's only impressive when you don't need to use it and the ass gets it the first time," Angela replied a little down. It had been liberating to defend herself for once. She had gotten too used to Sam doing it.

"Still it is impressive since there are few women who know how to handle herself with complete calm. Most turn into bitches and it's a screaming match," Asher countered. He had looped his arm around hers. "I like a woman who can handle herself and it looks like you need someone to watch your back sometimes."

Angela made a slight face with her lips, "I think the solo act is pretty good… but it has been awhile since I've had someone to be company." She stopped to get a full on look of Asher in the face.

"Why don't you ride with me? We could be together…"

"Forever?" Angela's tone had turned from sultry to matter of fact.

Asher stood back a little and looked at her. He should have been surprised but he wasn't. "How did you know?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Asher. "I've met a siren before and got a taste of the juice you used. The kiss you gave me… You took the opportunity."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't under my spell." Asher looked at Angela. "I knew there was something different about you. You even showed it in the stripper joint when you interacted with Dean. Are you sure you don't want to kill him to be with me?"

"No," Angela replied shaking her head. Her tone sounded lighthearted as she said it. "I do feel an urge to kill something. It must be you."

Asher grinned in pleasure, "And that is why I really don't want to hurt you. There is something about you that is intoxicating. I thought it was just a joke when I noticed the men looking at you. Even the strippers were eyeballing you."

"What can I say? I just appeal to people." Angela buffed her nails on her jacket as she stared down Asher. "So hanging around Dean is going to help you out?"

"Well I can't have hunters stopping me from my work. And I really don't want to hurt you my dear," Asher replied. He was still grinning at Angela with a lecherous look. He shuffled his feet and sighed. "Of course you are a hunter yourself but not in the normal sense of the word. Am I right my pretty?"

"Depends on your point of view." Angela adjusted her position. She was not going to turn her back on the siren that was Asher/Nick. Her demeanor gave off the sense that she was not serious about this but she was. "I hunt yes. It was true about what you guessed about me; the travelling alone and wandering the country being a part of it but not quite. I have to admit… you had me with that."

"It can still be that you know," Asher replied. "You don't have to kill me and I'll stop what I am doing for you. We can be together forever since you hold more power with your allure." He stepped closer and watched as she didn't react as if to defend. That pleased him greatly. "See? You don't have to be afraid. You and me… You draw me so that I find myself willing to kill to be with you."

"Illusions of what could never be."

"But it could." Asher drew closer and looked at Angela in the eye. She still hadn't made an effort to pull away. It made him suspicious but his senses were out of control. He closed his eyes and gave a sniff. "Your scent is like how our song is described. It attracts and the sailor follows it like a trail and when he finds it at the end, he is willing to do anything for them. It is a sign of the greatest devotion ever. It is something that you can do."

"Yeah it's called charm," Angela countered. The siren was close. "This has to end. You know the end of this road when it comes to the hunter and the creature."

"Indeed I do but what about the case when the hunter is just like the things that they hunt? The monster?" Asher stood a step back and looked at her. "I know my dear. You really think that you can achieve any good when you hunt your own kind? Certainly it is something worth dying for."

Angela looked at Asher. She pulled out one of her smaller knives and had drawn it over the top of her wrist. She held it ready to kill the siren but she stopped. She felt compelled to stop and she frowned. It was then that the scent hit her and it was assaulting her usually good senses. She looked at Asher. "What did you?"

Asher merely smiled, "We will be together my love… one way or another."

* * *

**A/N:** So Sam and Angie hear Dean's accusations against Sam and Angie goes to see Asher who is actually not who he says he is. Big surprise there. Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean felt like an ass. He knew that he really pushed it with Sam but he had the excuse since he was keeping his contact with Ruby a secret. He knew he really did it with Angela and she really had done nothing to deserve that from him.

_Then again she always defends Sam and that includes his choices._

Dean couldn't deny that nasty little thought. He knew that Angela had a different take on things and in fact she seemed almost amused with Ruby being in the picture if she wasn't being annoyed by it. He couldn't figure it out at times and yet she seemed to fully grasp what he was thinking and going through and the same could be said for Sam. She was one of those that he loved and could just strangle at times; perks of her being family he supposed.

Dean sighed, knowing that he had to apologize to her. She had just come into the action since she had been left behind with Bobby to get better. He was still sketchy on that and he mentally filed away the reminder that he needed to question her about that. Knowing their luck, something was done on a supernatural level and in his experience, nothing ever turned out good with it.

_The only good thing is Angie._

Dean looked down for a moment as the thought passed. It was right too along with the other one that was accusatory. He got her reasoning, he did, but it was maddening and hurtful sometimes. She was like him in that she did things for him and Sam. He suspected that if he hadn't done it, she would have made that deal herself and used her soul to bring back Sam. Then they would probably be in a similar position but she was the one with the memories of hell. That he wouldn't wish on anyone, least of all her.

_I definitely need to have a talk. And it's gonna end up being a chick flick moment. God I hate those._

_ But you need to have one. That dream talk was hardly one but at least it broke some ice now._

Firm in resolve, Dean put his focus on the task ahead and drove to the rendezvous that Nick gave him. At least he had someone he could trust and believed him with his cold hard facts. He completely forgot that Angela had told him that she knew a thing or two about sirens and has mentioned how they could find it. He was dead sure that it was Dr. Cara Roberts.

Pulling up he grinned as Nick got in. "Thanks man. I really do need your help."

Nick got into the car. He cast a quick glance out Dean's window at the shadow that was hiding just out of view. He replied, "Always happy to help. What about your partner?"

"Different leads." Dean switched gears and drove in the direction of the hospital. "Thinks one way and he has a gut feeling. Like that ever works."

"Well sometimes it does help but it's always good to have facts. Nothing beats them," Nick replied as he looked at Dean with a look. "So who are we looking for?"

"The doctor, the one who did the autopsies on the case. I think she might be our guy. The hyacinths gave it away."

Nick gave a thoughtful look. This was turning out better than he thought. It would be interesting to see how far this would go. He glanced at Dean and then out the windshield, "You know I was suspecting the same thing. I did some checking on the good doctor and she does like to go to a pub after work. If I didn't know any better, drinking problem."

Dean nodded, "Alright. You know which one?"

Nick grinned and directed Dean to the pub. They parked outside to wait for the doctor. With Dean's lack of patience, he got out to make a call to Angela. When she didn't answer, he grew a little frustrated since it seemed that lately she wasn't available when it was important. He left a voicemail and didn't even notice the text message she had sent earlier. When he got back, Nick said, "She went in just a second ago."

"Nice work," Dean replied with a slight smile. Working with Nick was better than he thought.

"Should we follow her in?"

"No, no, no. I don't want to tip her off. Let's just wait and see who she comes out with." Dean settled in and prepared to wait. That was the not so exciting part of a job that required a stakeout. Yet he was used to them and it usually was one of the better parts since he would be with Sam. He missed his brother but he just couldn't trust that Sam would do his job especially if he was under the siren's spell and because he didn't bother to tell him about his conversations with Ruby.

"So you think what? That she's drugging these guys?"

Dean was watching the pub but he heard the question. He nodded, "Pretty much."

Nick made a slight sound at that. "Uh huh."

Dean looked at Nick and replied, "I know how it sounds…"

"Are you sure about that? Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers, they're magically the same girl, but then they're not strippers at all, it's Dr. Quinn." Nick chuckled a bit as he said that since it did sound a bit crazy.

"It's kind of hard to explain but I have my reasons, and they're good ones. So you're just gonna have to trust me." Dean turned to look out the window.

"Yeah okay… I guess."

Dean paused a moment, not sure if he was hearing things correctly. "Thank you. That's actually nice to hear." He grinned and would have said more but the buzz in his pocket alerted him and he pulled out his phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Angela. Something told him he should answer it but he was on a stakeout and he was close and he had someone who wasn't tied up in the domestic squabbles he was going through. His thumb hovered over the accept button.

"You gonna answer that?" Nick managed to catch a glimpse of the caller ID. He was surprised that she would be calling right about now. That was interesting.

Dean looked at his phone. He should answer it but decided against it. For all he knew, she could be pulling one of her usual stunts and maybe using him and Sam as bait. That was a mean thought but it put him in the mood since it seemed that at the moment only Nick appreciated his efforts. He replied, "Nah," and hit the ignore button. "Angie usually calls to chew me out over something."

"And you're not going to pick up? I would have thought you two thrived on that. The angry sex must be great."

"It is but considering how much trouble I am already from today…" Dean let it drag out as he put his phone back in his jacket pocket. "It'll piss her off and it will be even better." He pulled out his flask and took a drink of the whiskey and handed it to Nick.

Nick gave a grin at Dean and accepted the flask. They may be on duty but it seemed that Dean was no ordinary 'fed'. He took a sip and made a face at how good the stuff was before continuing the conversation that they had been having before they were interrupted, "So, let's say she is drugging her vics. How's she pulling that off?" He passed the flask back.

Dean took his flask and downed another drink. This felt like old times with Sam. He wished he had that back but now it was to stick to business. "She could be injecting them. Or passing the toxin through physical contact."

Nick gave a slight smile as he said, "Or it could be… her saliva."

Dean nodded and then froze when he realized something. His phone began ringing again. He turned to look at Nick.

"You really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank, Dean," Nick replied in a slightly mocking tone. "And you really should have answered her the first time. You have a real treasure with that girl."

Dean stared down at his flask after the realization that he had been duped. He would have liked to have gotten angry over it but he didn't. He just stared down and felt the strangest of sensations wash over him. It felt familiar but it was different.

"I should be your little brother. Sam? You can't trust him. Not like you can trust me," Nick continued on in that soft drone that he had. This had been too easy and it would really turn the tables and get two hunters off his back. Then he could deal with the other and make her see. He glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw his true visage.

The thing with sirens was that they could mold themselves into any image that they wanted. They appealed to the fantasies and dreams of their victims and that was the lure. The allure came from the 'song' and the better the siren was at it, then that was all she wrote. He looked at Dean and said, "In fact, I really feel like you should get him out of the way. So that we can be brothers. Forever."

Dean paused a bit. The siren was saying that he should get rid of Sam. Then he could be with someone who was his brother, one that looked up to him and trusted him. That was what he wanted since coming back from hell. Sam hid things, had always hid things. Somewhere in that equation, he never gave Angela a thought; it was like she didn't exist because in his world, Sam was the most important thing to him. He looked at Nick for a moment and it became clear. A change was needed. "Yeah. Yeah you're right."

* * *

It was a bit of a hell ride but Bobby knew how to multitask when driving and if anyone were to ask one of the Winchesters or Angela, they would have said that it hadn't improved much. Then of course he would have told them to shut it and then some cheeky remarks that only Angela could get away with. Man he was a softie with that girl and he loved her to pieces even when she became a broody vampire.

He was on his way to Bedford to hopefully save the boys' asses or end up being there in time for the celebrations drink and that was if Angela managed to find the damn thing and give it a piece of her mind. He had confidence but something told him that something bad was going to happen on this one and he wanted to be prepared.

It had taken one phone call and it turned out that there was no such person as Agent Nick Monroe. That had him thinking that was the siren and the thing was onto them… well maybe the boys. As for Angela, she might have had it figured out and was trying to get the boys on the same page. He knew she still felt bad about the whole essentials crap and probably a few other things so this was her way of trying to make it up to the boys.

Since all he had was the Greek poetry that he dug up in his library and cross referenced with a book from her collection, he got what was needed. The bronze dagger was an easy find since he had one. In fact it was the one that someone named Liam sent to Angela which in turn she gave to him as a birthday gift. It made him wonder if she actually knew what was going to happen or it was just an easy coincidence, which was really bullshit in their line of work. At least he had the damn thing along with a few other odds and ends that his girl helped him procure.

He was almost there when he heard his phone ringing. "Oh balls," he muttered since, according to the Winchesters, his driving got more erratic when he talked and drove at the same time. He got the thing open and said, "Whaddaya want Garth?"

Bobby listened to what the hunter had to say. He tried not to role his eyes since with Garth, just about anything goes… but he was a good hunter. He replied, "Well ya don't handle with kid gloves Garth. Just stick em and fry em." He hung up after that and muttered to no one in particular, "Idjit."

He wasn't stuck alone for long for his phone rang again. He growled as he recognized the tone. She had played with his phone again. He muttered and growled, "So you always know it's me." He put the phone to his ear and tried not to shout but it came out rather gruffly and it didn't help that there was some static, "What?"

_Bobby. I'm in trouble._

"That's the understatement of the year. Since when are ya not in trouble Angie?" Bobby held the phone with one hand and drove with the other. That was when the fun really began.

_Since the day I showed up on your doorstep._

"That means you are trouble." Bobby paused. Her voice had sounded strained. "What's going on Angie? Do I need to bring the you know what?"

_No. Not that. Bobby, this siren is a nasty bitch._

"Don't tell me yer under it."

_Um… yes and no?_

Bobby swerved to avoid hitting debris in the road. He shook his head and tried not to growl. "Are you all right? You're not hurt are ya? Cause you know Dean will blame everything on me since I let you go."

_I'm not physically hurt but I feel like sort of when I was possessed. Basically I have this urge to get rid of someone so… I can be with Asher forever._

"But yer not completely under?"

_Nope. Have you ever truly tried fighting yourself? It's like fighting base instincts…Anyway I feel it but have resisted acting upon it. I think I know why. I just have to…_

Bobby listened to the sounds on the other end and so far he wasn't impressed. He made another correction while holding onto the phone. "Angie, where are ya? Do you need me to get there?"

_Not me. Get to the boys. The siren will deal with them first. They're at…_

Bobby listened to the name of the motel. He wasn't going to ask how she found that out. This was Angela and from what he had found in past histories, she was a pretty busy little gal. She knew things and how to find people and things. "Alright. I got the dagger. Hope this works."

_If not, there is still Absolution. You know how that works._

"I hear ya. Don't do nothing stupid ya hear?

_You know me._

"That's what I'm talking about." Bobby was grousing at the sounds coming from the other end. He had no idea what the hell was going on with her but like usual she was more concerned about the boys than herself. Some things never changed and he was glad for that but sometimes his girl was a little bit thick in the head. She needed to take care of herself too. He hung up the phone and put it in his jacket pocket and groused.

"Funny how you grouse at everything she does and yet you still admit your feelings."

Bobby nearly jerked the wheel on Lonelle Chevelle and tried to keep on the road. He scowled at his impromptu visitor, "Are ya trying to give me a heart attack? No wonder Dean curses out Feathers."

Isis looked at Bobby with a look of bemusement. Perhaps she should have announced her arrival in a more human fashion. It seemed to keep them in a better frame of mind though it looked like the angels were just as bad as the gods were… at least the ones that were a bit more active. "I apologize, Bobby but after the events that have happened recently I decided to get your input."

Bobby shot a look at the goddess. At least she was dressed in something that could pass for a normal person. He had no idea what he would have done if he was seen with her dressed like she was going to a costume party. "You wanna talk about that now?"

"I'm not going to explain the mechanics of time for a god at the moment," Isis began. She studied the hunter and continued, "But I came because of recent events mostly having to do with a certain talent that is only accessible through a healer."

"If yer meaning that shot I gave her to knock her out…" Bobby frowned a bit and glanced at her. "Why do you want to know? This have something to do with her position with you and the family?"

"Not at that level but as family I am concerned. I know how hard it was to pretend you didn't know anything about her heritage." Isis paused to look out the windshield. She heard the traffic protest to Bobby's driving and couldn't help but give a small smile. "Still you did what was right though I am afraid I didn't foresee the consequences."

"What?"

Isis looked at Bobby. He wasn't stupid and he must have figured out a few things. Still she would be kind. "The consequences of altering her genetics."

Bobby looked at the goddess and then at the road. This was going to be a hell of a night. "Alright tell me then."

* * *

Angela put a hand to her forehead as she walked around. She was well aware that she appeared to look like a drunken fool but she wasn't going to stay put even if Asher/Nick aka the siren told her to. Still she had to make it back since she saw the look on the siren's face when he got into the Impala. She couldn't run over there and warn Dean since she was technically under the asshat's spell, but highly aware of it.

Any other time it would probably be a unique experience and she knew Sherlock would be interested. His latest research involved the pupae stage of some bugs and the effects of some spell that he had used. She really had no idea what the hell he was talking about when he mentioned it. Normally she would give the time of day and usually it was fairly interesting since the theory was just as important as the practicum. Right now it sucked.

She was stuck in the position the siren left her it. He told her to stay until he called. Then he would show her that they meant to be together. That alone made her wonder if this whole shebang was a twisted version of the siren's game. It was frustrating since she felt like she was possessed but being possessed whether by a god or a demon was a totally different story.

It took a moment but Angela managed to get herself to move to reach her phone. The first number she dialed was Bobby and had an interesting conversation with him. At least he was on the way with the bronze dagger and he needed to stab someone who was infected. She was a willing candidate for that but of course there would be arguments over that. Sighing she dialed another number and was relieved she got someone, "Good you're there."

_Where else would I be? The pupae casings have been left behind and looks like things are rather…_

"Sherlock please, I need your help."

_Of course you need my help. You always go to the broody librarian when you can't figure things out with the power of science and deduction…_

Angela rolled her eyes. He was being so melodramatic and it really defined what it meant to be a drama queen. She continued to try and will her legs to move but so far no luck. At least it looked like she was standing there, waiting impatiently. "Sherlock, you're being a drama bitch again. Now I need your help in the matter of someone who is sort of infected by a siren's venom."

_Well why didn't you say so. Of course only you would sort of be affected. I knew that book I sent your Bobby Singer would reveal what he would need to send you to the healers. By the way, how was it getting in touch with the very refuge the healers created to help other healers?_

"Um… interesting," Angela replied as she looked around. She knew that was going to have Sherlock onto her and question her. "They were helpful with a few things especially a few family secrets. Now I am affected by the siren's venom but I am fully aware. It's like my legs are locked into place."

_And you met a siren before. Pheromones?_

"Not sure but it kissed me. That was how the stuff got in. The last time that happened, it didn't affect me like normal men but like this." Angela looked around. At least no one was staring. "And I still have full faculty of my mind. I'm not really 'swayed' by it."

_Mind over matter._

"What?"

_Mind over matter. You need to use your mind to focus. Something you should be able to do since you are a healer._

Angela rolled her eyes. He was paying her back for calling him a drama bitch. Still he provided a means and she could follow it. So she focused. It then hit her. The venom was in the blood and being a healer was in the blood. That in turn meant that she could do what she had been able to do to Jade the demon or something similar.

In the end she was walking like a drunk back towards the motel. That was the most likely place since she told Sam to more or less stay put. She knew he had a tendency to not listen to being told to stay put but for some odd reason when she said stay put or in the general vicinity, it worked. So she knew that Sam was at the motel and walking straight into the arms of the siren. So she stumbled through town like a drunk and was relieved that she wasn't being picked up for being drunk when she wasn't.

"Are you alright Angela?"

Angela stopped with what she was doing to look at the newcomer and raised her brow, "Nice of you to drop in Cas. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me"

Castiel looked at her. He didn't fully grasp the concept of sarcasm and he replied, "I can't forget about you. You are my charge."

Angela resisted the urge to snap back. It was only what the angel could do. Sarcasm wasn't his thing even though he had been around her and Dean long enough to know the basics but it seemed even that eluded the angel at times. "Of course I am," she replied as she stood up straight. "Cas what are you doing here?"

"I was concerned after the essential you thwarted from being broken. And there was a surge of energy within the spirit realm, the kind only used by healers or the refuge."

"So you know about that. Big surprise." Angela looked away towards the direction she needed to head towards. "Look um Cas, I gotta go. I have a siren problem I need to get to and I need as much time since this mind over matter crap makes me walk worse than a drunk trying to do the limbo."

Castiel frowned a little at her use of expression. He could understand a few things out of that. "A siren?"

"Yes and I got to go."

Angela turned to leave when her upper arm was grabbed. She turned to see Castiel looking at her with an intense expression. She looked down towards his other hand and in it was a vial that previously wasn't there. She looked up at him with a raised brow and he replied, "It will help."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Dean is under the siren's spell and Angie is a bit too but gets away. What does Isis want to talk to Bobby about? What is Cas giving Angie? Keep watching for more Lure and Allure...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam was worried. He was worried about his brother, aside from being pissed at him over what happened during their phone conversation. He was worried about Angela. Her meeting was over an hour ago and something wasn't sitting right. His concern was that she was in trouble and he had no idea where to look if he had to help her and that bothered him more than he cared to admit. He had just gotten her back and…

He was tempted to call her but he quieted that down. He trusted her and if her hunch was right, she would take care of the siren. Of course he begged and even threw in the puppy eyes to go in as backup. She didn't cave though she did falter just a tiny bit. Her reasoning was that she didn't want him susceptible to the siren's power.

Looking around during his walk, he marveled at how much she believed and trusted him. From an outsider view, it would look like she was being willfully blind to the whole thing. He knew better though but it was still a surprise. She was much more like Dean; a little quick on the trigger and she was inclined to be distrustful of things… like with Ruby. Yet she was one to reserve judgment except for the things that wouldn't budge, like Ruby.

Sam knew that she knew more or less the workings of his and Dean's life from when they were kids to before she actually hooked up with them. More and more often she would reveal things that he and Dean would swear to secrecy like and episode of one of Dean's sexcapades, her coming to back Dean up on a solo hunt before Sam left Stanford…. Thinking about it now, Sam was sure she was behind the solving of the suspicious deaths in his sophomore year.

His phone rang and he answered it, thinking that it was Angela. The response had him frown, "What do you want Ruby?"

The conversation ended up being one that would probably have been similar to one that the demon would have had with Angela. The snark and general bitchiness was in her voice. Sam tolerated it until he gave a piece of his mind and then hung up. He couldn't deal with this at the moment and went to pull his motel key from his pocket. Right now, he wanted to talk to Dean about what was going on. He didn't doubt that Angela was right in that something was wrong with his brother and Bobby did say that the siren could tie you up in knots before you knew it. He opened the door to their room and walked in, expecting only Dean or for it to be empty or the slightest chance that Angela had gotten in. What he got was a surprise he didn't expect. He took a couple of steps forward, "Nick… what are you doing here?" He looked at the FBI agent.

Nick was sitting at the table just watching Sam with a slightly smug expression. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he set his sights on Dean. It always gave him a thrill when he anticipated how the next victim would act once they were under his spell. Humans were amusing creatures in that the emotions were the same but the reactions always had a variation to them. Sometimes they surprised you and you were wrong about your initial guess.

Looking at Sam, the potential for entertainment on a violent scale was intoxicating. He watched in amusement as Sam was blindsided by his own brother and grabbed in a chokehold. The knife was a nice touch. It positively thrilled him.

"Dean?" Sam was in shock that Dean was the one holding him. It turned out that Angela had been right. He looked at Nick who was walking over slowly. "I gotta tell ya… you're one butt ugly stripper."

"Maybe," Nick replied as he held up the hyacinth. That was a good distraction. One of his better ones. "But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean and I found someone who is rather… alluring. A perfect companion to watch my work and appreciate it." He gave a knowing smile.

It wasn't too hard for Sam to guess that he meant Angela. He and Dean weren't blind and they noticed how people seemed to be drawn to her and that was mostly the kids. She had picked up her old habit of buying candy and giving it out, a strange thing in today's world since kids are taught not to accept anything from a stranger. Then again some of the towns were ones she had probably passed through years ago. He couldn't say much about her appreciating manipulating people into killing others for the sheer fun of it since that wasn't her.

Seeing that he was in a tight situation, Sam did the only thing that he thought would help. He appealed to his brother, "Dean, come on man. This isn't you. You can fight this. Angie needs our help." His plea was uttered in a quiet tone.

Dean didn't budge. All he could see was the fact that Sam was not the brother he knew anymore. He could hear Azazel taunting him about it in his head, asking that question of if he was sure that the Sam he brought back was a hundred percent Sam. He could hear Nick who was more of a brother to him; he trusted him and his judgment and Dean could return the favor. Sam hid from him.

Nick was amused that he had Dean under his control. Dean would do anything for him. Eventually she would do anything for him. He looked at Sam and suggested, "Why don't you cut him, just a little, on his neck right there." He pointed to where Dean should cut and hummed in pleasure as Dean obliged. "Dean's all mine," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"You poisoned him and I bet you poisoned Angie too."

"Well I gave Dean what he wanted," Nick replied after thinking about it for a moment, "and it wasn't some bitch in a G-string even though he made a convincing story and I gotta tell you, that kiss was worthy of angry sex. But what he wanted was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust and now he loves me."

It was like listening to a bad porno film and Sam thought it was plain gross that it was suggested at the type of kiss that Dean gave Angela. But if it was a cover, then Sam could understand that. At the current moment though, his problem was trying to get free of Dean and fix this. It was useless though since Dean had the equivalent of a death grip on him.

"He'll do anything for me and I gotta tell ya Sam, that kind of devotion… like watching someone kill for you… it's the best feeling in the world. I mean the little pretty you call Angie knows that feeling well… Don't you sweetheart?"

Sam looked to see Angela sort of materialize from the shadows. Her eyes had flickered to indicate that she had been using her powers. She walked with a slow stalking movement that was similar to Dean's poisoned trance and Sam felt his heart plummet. She was under the spell too. The siren must have done something to her to make her that compliant. "Angie, you can fight this. You don't' let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do."

"A little late for that Sam," Nick replied. He went to stand by Angela and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You see I learned a few tricks since it's not hard to figure out that some creatures aren't susceptible to the usual methods and when I saw her, I had to have her and the things she comes with… Or course the level of devotion of others…"

"Is that why you've been sluttin' all over town?" Sam was pissed. First his brother and now Angela… it was a powder keg of emotions.

"I get bored but she'll never bore me."

"And I'd get a big laugh for when she kicks your ass," Sam replied.

"We all get bored Sam. And I want to fall in love again and again in that fleeting feeling. What I have for this one," Nick gestured towards Angela, "That kind of devotion… sweet nectar." He ran a finger along Angela's neck and then bent to take a gentle sniff, his nose grazing the skin slightly. "She smells nice."

Sam bristled at that. He looked at Angela and she just stood there. There was no emotion, nothing on her face. He knew though that she would have hated what the siren just did. It wasn't too hard to recall what she did to that bastard in that bar, the one guy called Govina. He looked at the siren and growled, "I tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches but you… are one needy pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute," Nick replied in a calm voice. He started forward to grab Sam when he was grabbed from behind. He whirled and he was shocked, "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Angela replied. The blank look was gone from her face and she pulled Nick into a locking embrace. "You know you really shouldn't mess with people you don't understand."

"I understand you perfectly. You have your own wants but can never have them and the greatest desire is that one good thing and it doesn't die or suffer needlessly on your behalf. You would be willing to die yourself for them."

"Well that is usually what it means when you love someone; you go to hell and back for them and with them," Angela replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She looked at Sam, "You alright Sam?"

Sam was more in shock that Angela had just done what she had done. He was so certain that she was under the spell. Her movements… it was perfect, down to her not reacting to the siren's touch. He figured it took a great deal of effort to do that. It shouldn't have been a surprise considering that she admitted sort of that she had done that kind of thing before and of course all the times she fooled Dean into thinking one thing when she meant another. He did manage to nod, "I'm okay."

Angela looked at the siren. Nick looked at her back. Finally he asked, "How did you figure it out? How did you do it?"

"I'm a healer," Angela replied as if that answered everything.

Nick nodded, impressed. He then shoved hard and came at her. It was a back and forth until they locked limbs again. "You are also a fighter. You would kill for love. You know we could be a great team together."

"The dhampir and the siren? Sounds like a bad story to me," Angela scoffed.

They exchanged blows again. Neither side was winning nor losing. It was almost pathetic looking. For Angela, she was biding some time that was needed and that was twofold. Perhaps she should have gone in for the kill but she was not one to charge in blindly.

"You know, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you leave me no choice."

"Sorry, making people kill for you is not my idea of devotion."

"But there is such a thrill in it. The fury and anger… surely you know what that feels like. Of course you do. How far will you go?"

It was like hearing the same thing from the last siren and of course what Lenya and the others on her short list would say. She looked at Nick and shoved hard but he wouldn't let go and they both sort of spun around the room. Each had a death grip but the force was not enough to cause serious damage. She shoved him against the wall. "Let go of Dean."

"And why would I do that? You were always so much fun. Too bad Dean isn't like that sailor but…"

It was a mistake to let go and Angela did in shock. It couldn't be. That was a long time ago and the last she knew… "It's not possible."

It was all Nick needed and with a quick movement, he hurled Angela through the window amidst the protests of Sam. They were in an apartment style motel and if she fell… Nick grinned in satisfaction. "You never did see that coming did you?" He looked at the damaged window as if it were someone. He looked at Sam who was struggling against Dean's grip. "She was irresistible the first time and even more so the second but you know when things refuse to cooperate…"

"I'm gonna rip your heart out."

"My such a temper. I'll have to fix that." Nick reached out and grabbed Sam and spit his venom into Sam's mouth.

* * *

Angela blinked as she opened and closed her eyes and propped herself up. The glass fell off of her and tinkled on the ground. She looked up and saw the broken window and then looked down at the level she was at. "Well I guess my reactions are good for something," she muttered.

Standing up she realized that she had landed on a dumpster and was lucky that it was closed. When she tapped on it, it was hollow meaning that it was empty and that wouldn't have boded well. Hell she was surprised that she even made it down in more or less one piece.

When Nick threw her out the window, her first reaction was to grab the nearest thing and slow her rate of descent. It worked for the most part but she felt every hit on the way down until she landed on the dumpster. The upside was no serious injury meaning punctures or breaks. That would have so been counterproductive.

Angela looked up and dusted herself off. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. The siren was the same one that she had encountered before. What she couldn't understand was why she couldn't tell. She remembered the distinct scent of that one because it made her heady and irrational. She had almost punched Jason's lights out before she got control of herself.

She berated herself that she should have at least recognized the type of wordage and the like. That siren was like an A-star seductress. She would have fit in with the whole vampire being seductive type of thing. The siren's words were dead on as before, particularly about her killing for someone she loved.

_Well you know that pretty well sister. The last time you killed, it was without mercy. Those slayers had it coming._

Angela sighed as she studied the wall and the fire escape. The curse about living nearly forever is that you had a long memory. What you want to forget, it couldn't be forgotten so easily and what you wanted to remember sometimes eluded you. It was a paradox and it served to make people miserable at times. Such a time would be like why she couldn't smell the siren like she did the last time. As she looked up, it came to her why…

_Jason was poised to kill. He would kill her for a chance to be with the siren or his Glauce. That was what the siren got a kick off of. Angela was also poised to kill. Her stance was more passive but she had the intent written in her eyes. The other sailors were not moving, having been told to stay put by the siren. It was going to be a one on one with Jason._

_ For Angela the smell was intoxicating. It was like being in the throes of some happy drug or something. It wasn't possession since that was an entirely different ball game all together. She looked at Jason and said, "You don't want to do this."_

_ "Oh but you both have a lot to talk about I bet," the siren cut in._

_ "I just want to be with Glauce. She was taken from me and now I can be with her again but you want to take her away from me. I thought you were my friend." Jason began circling, looking for the opening to attack. His look was painful almost, like someone had taken away everything in his life and in his view that's pretty much what was going on since he was in a different time and place._

_ Angela circled with him. She knew that he was saying the truth to some degree and then there was the influence of the siren. She made no bones about admitting to Jason that she had the potential to hurt him even though they were friends. "Jason… you are my friend. This is mad…"_

_ "It's not madness. It's a sign of devotion. Now the two of you work this out and whoever wins can be with me forever," the siren interrupted._

_ Jason lunged forward and Angela dodged. She was compelled to fight and when she resisted her limbs felt heavy. She hadn't swallowed any of the venom. It was the scent of the siren that drove her. It wasn't strong enough to empower her completely but enough so that it was going to be difficult._

_ Jason lunged again and Angela blocked the attack. They had no weapons but hands and feet could be deadly if you used them properly. Angela blocked and bounced back but it felt like something was trying to egg her to attack and not just defend. She looked at the siren and noticed it was doing something and she could smell it. That was it._

_ Jason lunged again and she dodged, sending him to fall face first on the deck. It bought her time to fight just enough to get to the siren and grab it. Her hand closed on a needle like thing that protruded from the base of the palm. Looking at the siren, she noted the rage and fear that appeared. With a deft twist, Angela snapped off the needle and watched as the siren stepped back, howling in rage and pain. At that moment, the scent was gone. She looked at the siren, "Had enough?"_

_ "You bitch."_

_ "Story of my life. Now release them," Angela demanded. "Such an act of generosity will allow you to live another day."_

_ "Fine." The siren narrowed its eyes as it released the others. "You may think you have won this battle but know this: what I have done only works with what is already there. They aren't mindless idiots. What they do is based on what they feel deep down. Bear that in mind when I come back for you. You have a scent that I can't ignore."_

_ With that the siren was gone. Angela looked down at the needle in her hand. There was some blood and ooze and she picked up the faint scent of the pheromone. Such an amount of death with one little thing…_

Angela found her way up as she recalled what had happened. That was why she couldn't even recognize the siren. And she had kept the bloody thing too. Apparently the thing still had a potent smell to it and the Order thought it was best to be contained. It was in one of their bloody vaults. It was a mental smack on the forehead with that one.

As she started to prepare to jump up, she was seized by a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down and noticed that her tattoo was glowing and it looked like something was pulsing under her skin in the veins. Her hand was clenched in a fist as if that would drive the pain away but it was like the muscles had seized.

Doubling over, she gripped her arm with her other and fell to her knees. Her teeth gritted and she gasped at the feeling. Out loud nothing came out. Inwardly she cursed at Castiel and it wasn't in her usual 'complimentary' way.

It had been a mistake to drink the vial of blood Castiel offered. Angela knew that the angel had offered it with the best intentions in mind. She was still reeling from her forced break with the siren and the poison was still in her system. It was offered as a means to cleanse her system. That was Castiel's intention; he wanted to help her and he had to be that damn convincing with those blue eyes of his.

Blood was blood in terms of coloring and what it was but the kind of blood was a can of worms that needed to be handled like the Ruby situation: with care. Angela had not drunk any supernatural blood for many years the first she had of it was angel blood, courtesy of Castiel when she was suffering from the effects of her bullet wound with that essentials seals mess. It helped greatly and it was like being given a booster shot or something but it also had some rather unpleasant effects.

The most obvious had been when she had been cooking in the kitchen and without reason, she sent a heavy pan hurtling at Sam. It was all right to the effect that she managed to catch it before it hit him full on. She had no idea why her powers were going haywire and after that she used it as an excuse to hide and think about it. The reason hit her like a shovel to the back of the head would and it hurt to think of what Sam would think.

She vowed not to do it again but she did and it really made her feel low. It reminded her of another time when she craved another type of blood and that was a time that was scary for both the supernatural and normal people. She took it and it cleansed her and now she was reaping the consequences of it.

Kneeling, she held her hand and gritted, "Okay, calm down. We can do this."

She calmed her body down and the glowing managed to die down. It was going to be a long week she knew in order for that vial to be completely cleansed. She really didn't want to go down this path again. She already made the allowances for human blood since she needed it and because Sam practically begged her to not keep hurting herself.

Now that it had died down, she was able to breathe easier. She stood back up and flexed her hand. She could feel where her nails dug into her hand leaving marks. They would fade since they didn't puncture the skin. She looked up.

_Oh yeah, this is going to be easy. Just play like a gymnast act._

_ Yeah and watch me get my ass kicked as payback. It did warn me that it would return._

The siren did warn her that it would come back. This was one of those things where she thought she had finished a job but it wasn't completely finished. In the end what was undone always managed to find a way to come back and bite her in the ass when she least expected it. It was a laundry list and before the finish line was in sight, it was going to come crashing down.

Putting an extra spring into her muscle and drawing on her abilities, she jumped and grabbed the bottom of the grating for the balcony. Using her momentum, she swung upwards and pulled herself up. It was a simple matter of running up the stairs but that was too noisy and it looked like there were some people hanging out there. It was a wonder they didn't see her fall or, judging by their expressions, they were stoned or drunk. Either way worked for her.

Using her upper body strength, she climbed back up to the window she came out of. She was almost within reach when she heard a crash from inside. It looked like the siren was having fun and that meant that it was pitting Sam and Dean against each other. It was like her and Jason all over again only this time she was the one to watch. She could hear the words going back and forth between the two and it was enough to break her heart. Firming up she pulled herself up and prepared to charge. She didn't notice that Bobby had pulled up and was on the way. All that mattered were the boys.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Nick is ready to have Dean kill for him and Angie surprises people again before getting thrown out a window. Nice shocker that she had met the siren before. Stay tuned for next time on Lure and Allure...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nick grinned in satisfaction now that he had both the Winchesters under his thrall. It was a shame that he had to throw her out the window but it would still hold true. She would have to watch and see what he meant. He looked at the two and said, "See, I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it, without interference from your girl, and whoever survives can be with me forever." He moved back to sit back and watch.

Dean turned towards Sam and vice versa. It was on now. Time to lay everything out. "I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in Hell… maybe when I was staring right at you… but the Sam I knew is gone."

Sam eyed his brother, his eyes narrowing slightly. He could feel himself getting pissed and he could tell Dean was on that same train. His voice was more controlled though, "Is that so?"

"It's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets. You're jumping on Angie's train man." Dean felt pained as he said it. That saying about the truth hurting… well it was right on the money. It hurt like hell.

"Don't bring her into this like that," Sam warned. "If anything she has been upfront with us from the beginning." Sam knew where this was going. "If we asked, she told and if she didn't, it was because she was adhering to your stupid rules."

"Those aren't stupid Sam. They've kept you alive," Dean pointed out with his finger in a warning gesture.

"Yeah. Up until the first time," Sam countered in a soft tone. It was a low blow and he knew it. It wasn't Dean's fault that he had died at Cold Oak. And he sure as hell knew that it wasn't Angela's fault either.

"Low blow there," Dean retorted. He felt his fuse getting shorter and shorter. He felt his other hand close into a fist. He was ready to punch something. "You know it's probably been ever since that. That's when Angie started with that philosophy crap of hers."

"Dean," Sam said in that warning tone. "If you're gonna gripe than gripe about me since I'm your problem but don't bring Angie into this. She's done nothing except tell the truth when she has said anything important."

"Tell the truth? Sam I told you she could make a lie sound the truth. Like that crap about the seals," Dean spluttered. At Sam's look he continued, "Come on Sam. She didn't say a damn thing but kept us out of the loop."

"Yeah following your rules," Sam pointed out.

Nick watched in amusement. They did have issues to work out and it seemed that they were also fighting over a girl and not just any girl. It was the girl that he had met and managed to thwart his charms twice now. He noted how defensive Sam would get over her while Dean pointed out the flaws. It was really comical in some ways considering their mannerisms towards her were anything but a romantic one. It would be interesting to see where they would take it.

Dean was right now on the verge of really letting Sam have it. "I'm guessing you learned the art of secrets and lies from her."

"What secrets?" Sam knew that there was no way to avoid having Dean bring Angela into this. He was just going to have to do the best that he would without losing his temper over that.

"The phone calls to Ruby for one."

"So I need your say to make a phone call?" It sounded like he was seven years old again when Sam used to argue with Dean about what was best and they fought as only little boys could do.

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. Just like she hides things from us." Dean looked at Sam hoping that the point was being driven home. Yet his brother was a bonehead and a stubborn ass when it came to things. If it was supposed to be for his own good, Sam was apt to do the opposite because he didn't agree. At the look on his brother's face, Dean continued, "Think about Sam. The seals weren't the only thing she kept us in the dark about."

"You mean Mom and Dad right?" Sam gave a quick breath through his nose. "Well think about this: would you go right out and say it? 'Oh hello I knew your parents and actually played a part in the events that got them killed.' Would you go out and say that?"

Dean had to think about that. That was a bad example and he knew it. It did sound really bad and in the end she did tell them but it came about under the worst of circumstances. "No but I'm talking about stuff like the seal and anything else that is going on."

"At least she's honest about it when she says something especially when she doesn't know. And I know when to back off."

"Really?" Dean looked at Sam with a raised brow. The look clearly said that he didn't believe that load of crap for one second. Sam was known to be a pest with her. "So what else are you ain't telling me?"

"None of your business."

"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs and that for sure was well before she dropped in."

"And she's had ours," Sam retorted hotly. "Even when you so much as told her to get lost, she always was watching out for us."

"If you call spying on us, watching," Dean deadpanned. He really had no argument for that. He was hiding behind her much like Sam was with his thing with Ruby. He knew because Angela always had this ambivalent stance and even she was in agreement about that whole thing with the Rugaru. "And I'm sure she's just as tight with Ruby even though they could kill each other if they really wanted to."

"Okay fine," Sam sudden said. He could see what this was about and Dean was just using Angela to build up to it because she worked both sides of the fence in their line of work. "You wanna know why I didn't tell you about Ruby? How we're hunting down Lilith?"

"Because Angie won't do it?"

"She'll do it," Sam replied, his eyes narrowed in anger. "That's the reason for our last case. She's hunting Lilith. Has been since Monument."

"Doesn't explain you."

"It's because you're too weak to go after her. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger. Smarter." Sam emphasized each point with a downward hand motion. It was more of a means to prove that he could do something without the help of his big brother.

"Right and Angie still kicks your ass." Dean scoffed at that. He knew that if Sam were really better and stronger, he would have the gumption to throw a punch and mean it right in Angela's face in a sparring match.

"I can take out demons you're too scared to go near," Sam added feeling a bit of satisfaction even though he wasn't the only one who could do it. "You know Angie may be scared at times but in the end she does it too and she's not afraid of them."

"That's crap," Dean responded more out of the fact that Sam implied that he was scared of demons. Yeah they were scary sons of bitches but he was there right in the forefront of taking them out. He killed Yellow Eyes for Pete's sake. "I ain't afraid of your demon buddy bitch."

"Yeah because you're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in Hell. Boo hoo." Sam knew he was crossing a line with this one. Yet he was annoyed because Dean never wanted to talk about it. Sure he mentioned what he did in hell but that didn't mean that it was done and over with.

Dean lost it and threw the knife he had in his hand at Sam. He knew Sam would dodge it so he charged forward and clouted Sam a good one with his fist. He got him square in the face and it made Sam stagger back. At that moment he felt like he really wanted to hurt his little brother.

Sam recovered quickly. He didn't have a glass jaw when it came to taking hits from Dean, both verbally and physically. He began punching his brother, getting a few strikes to the face and a couple to the chest. It was a fine time to remember the tips that Angela had instilled in both of them; how to go for multiple sift points on the body like under the ribs and the face or something like that. Dean was right in that she could still kick their asses but he did have a few moments that he could say that he was proud of.

They exchanged blows until Sam grabbed Dean and shoved him through a glass divider. It shattered and Dean was down if not for the count. "You're not standing in my way anymore," he said as he grabbed his brother, ready to pummel him again.

Dean managed to get out of it and swing Sam around until his back hit the door. The blow wasn't hard but Sam's back hit the knob and that was what hurt. It had had him bent over from the blow. It allowed Dean to lunge forward and pummel Sam through the door and into the hall.

Nick watched with interest. He had heard some interesting things about the one he so callously threw out the window. It seemed that for all the words they said about caring about her, there seemed to be a few issued that they couldn't get past… well Dean more than Sam. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to throw her out like he did. It would have made these issues all the more interesting. He walked towards where the boys went through the door. No one was going to bother them and that was just fine with him. He walked forward to watch the fight when all of a sudden something knocked him to the side and pinned Dean against the wall.

* * *

The climb was nothing as Angela peered through the broken window. She caught sight of Dean giving a spear charge to his brother right through the door. Ignoring the fact that she had cut her hands on the broken glass, she heaved herself into the room using the quiet speed that she was very good at; the creepy crawling through the shadows thing.

She bound through the window and into the room. She wasn't going let them kill each other since she noticed that Dean was about to get an upper hand on Sam. She charged forward and knocked the siren aside and pushed Dean into the wall. It was rather a feat few could see since she managed to avoid stepping on Sam entirely.

Pinning Dean with her forearm against the wall she stared him in the eye and said, "Dean, this isn't you. Stop. Rule number one, remember?"

Nick had managed to recover and looked at the pair with amusement. He was surprised at the turn of events. "He can't really listen to you. He is utterly devoted to me. You of all people should know about that."

Angela glanced at Nick and then noticed that Sam had gotten up. She really didn't want to get into this but if she had to she will. She said, "I know far too well and I remember why I couldn't detect you like the last time."

Nick revealed where the 'limb' had been broken off. It looked scarred over and rough. He looked at it and then at Angela. "Yes. I remember too and it is a painful one. Never again will I have the power to capture someone like you."

"I suggest a dating website," Angela retorted as she glanced over in the direction of Sam. He was standing there but he could have attacked. The siren hadn't given any other orders. There was the chance that there was still a bit of Sam that was not under the siren's power. Dean she could feel struggling under her grip and she pushed a little to keep him struggling. She looked at him and hoped something would get through to him about what she was doing. "You still have a touch."

"Indeed," Nick replied as he looked at his injury and then at her. "You know I wondered about you after we first met… When you so cleverly overcame the power of my scent… it was rather amazing. I had you in my thrall and yet you were not drawn to kill for me. I often wondered if it was me or if it was you."

"Probably me. I always have something wrong with me," Angela offered.

"Such a comedian you've turned out to be. I guess I was wrong about the sailor. Who would you kill for me?"

"I wouldn't for you."

"And what of Asher? You seemed to really perk up when you two met." Nick was grinning with a knowing look. He looked at Dean and then Sam. Which one to play with? "I mean you find someone who knows what you feel; you relate on some level because you know what it truly means to be a freak. Not completely vampire and not completely human either. How could either of these boys understand?"

Angela looked at the siren. "They understand plenty."

"Really? Why don't we ask them?" Nick looked at Dean and said, "Dean, you know our friend here and been with her longer. How well do you know her?"

Dean pushed off Angela with surprisingly enough force to make her back off. Angela didn't retaliate since she didn't want to hurt him and stood back a little. Dean looked at her with that intense look he got when addressing a situation. He then said, "You know I don't even know how you managed to do it; get under my radar, gain Sam's trust and eventually mine. You are good, helping us out, showing us a thing or two but the thing that sticks with me are the secrets and the lies you give us when something big is coming."

Angela stood back and looked at Sam. He was still standing there but she couldn't read anything and she wasn't going to try. "You're right Dean. I don't tell you things but since when have you told me your problems? The big things you are talking about are messes I made and I am trying to clean them up. They are my problems."

"Yeah and your problems almost get us killed. Whose side are you on anyway? This thing with Ruby? What the hell?" Dean raised his arms like he wasn't even sure of what was going on anymore and his expression looked helpless.

"What do you want me to say, Dean? I've said my piece," Angela said as she looked at the boys. "I have even mentioned a few times that I have secrets that I am not proud of nor willing to share, but I have always been straight when I have mentioned them."

"Sure you have and then when you have a chance to deal, you blow it off for this whole bigger picture."

Angela knew what he was talking about. So it appeared that Dean was still sore about the fact that she chose to go after Joshua's sword than deal with the Old Man. She could understand that and even Sam said that he didn't blame her for that. Yet after hearing that, she wasn't sure what he felt. She owned up and gave a sheepish shrug. "You're right I am a slacker. That's the danger when you do what I've been doing since before you were born."

Nick was grinning at this. He chose the moment to interject, "Well now Dean. You have someone who has pretended to be your friend. She's no better than Sam. Best to do what you have to do." He watched as Dean launched himself forward and started swinging his fists at her. He then turned to Sam and added, "You know Sam, it still is on. Whoever wins will be with me forever."

That seemed to wake up Sam and he charged at the fighting pair. He ignored Angela completely and went at it with Dean. It was an interruption that could be declared good timing and bad timing. It depended upon how one looked at it. Sam grabbed Angela by the upper arm and flung her aside.

The moment startled Angela and she was easily flung aside. The grip from Sam was firm and had enough momentum to have her crash into the wall. Before that occurred, Dean was able to get a good clip to her lower jaw and while not a full on punch, it still hurt. She hit the wall with a thud and the back of her head hit the wall. She lost her balance and fell.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He saw Dean trying to go for her but Sam blocked the way. He called out, "Dean, remember whoever wins can be with me forever."

Dean's focus turned to fighting Sam and they tumbled down in the hall. Dean knocked Sam over since he knew he could always kick his little brother's ass. That was a given any time since Sam didn't have what it took. He ignored Angela who was on the ground trying to clear her head and rounded in on Sam. Looking down, he could see that his brother was down. Looking around, he found something that he knew was going to end this. It was the ax in the Emergency Only case. That was the perfect thing so he walked over and broke it out.

_Dean, stop this._

Dean paused a moment. He then looked at his brother lying on the ground. He gripped the ax firm in his hand and got close.

_Dean. Stop._

Dean stopped full on. He knew that it was an order. He looked around for the source. He looked down and Saw Sam. He then heard Nick say, "Do it. Do it for me, Dean."

_Dean, don't. You're better than this. Remember rule number one. It's the one rule that supersedes all others._

"Do it for me Dean. You'll be with me forever," the siren prompted.

Dean blinked. He kept hearing that voice but he knew that he had to do it. This was his chance to get back what he thought was lost. He could hear that painful reminder that Yellow Eyes taunted him with every waking moment. Really how much of the Sam that was in front of him was the Sam that he knew?

Angela was rubbing her head. Normally a throw like that would not have affected her in such a manner but the way how Sam knocked her way along with the clip on the jaw; they were good hits and it stunned her. She had a bit of a time trying to orient herself but she did have a part of her that was oriented. She needed to buy some time. So she went for it and focused her telepathic ability.

She was able to reach him. She knew that because she made the connection with Dean since she felt what she remembered from the times she traversed his dreams. Dreams were a product of the mind and like many things they carried their own distinctions like scents. Dean's was unique and just as different from Sam's mind. She started with the basics just to gain a foothold.

Even disoriented she knew that she connected because she could make out that he paused. She continued to push and used what she knew would get to him. She could also hear the siren's voice verbally pushing Dean to do what it wanted. He was still under the siren's spell and it had a hold on him too. No doubt this would drive him crazy but…

The hold of the siren was strong so she went with the one thing she knew that would make him pause. She reminded him of what he had said was the most important thing. It was a sign of his trust in her by telling her that rule of his that started with a childish vow made when Sam had been a baby. She reminded him of rule number one and it caused him to pause.

Angela blinked and her vision cleared and she was able to see Dean paused above Sam who was still on the ground. He was completely at his brother's mercy with that ax in Dean's hand. The siren was also there and exerting its influence on Dean. She slowly got to her feet to not distract anyone. She looked at the scene and focused.

Dean in the meantime started to raise the ax. He glanced at Nick and the siren nodded at him. He could do this. Then everything will be all right.

_Dean. Stop. You above all people know that rule number one is the most important thing to you. Watch out for Sam above all else._

Dean twisted his head like he was confused. He frowned. The voice sounded right. Sam was number one.

"Do it for me Dean. You can be with me forever."

Dean listened to the siren and raised the ax. "Tell me again how weak I am Sam. How I hold you back!" He raised the ax to strike.

It was instantaneous for Angela to react and it was just in time for Bobby made his appearance. The only thing that betrayed her power was the glowing of her eyes and the result of the ax flying out of Dean's hand and landing with a thud in the wall. At the same time Bobby grabbed the arm that held the ax and stabbed his bronze dagger into the back of his shoulder.

The siren realized that the jig was up and started to run away. Angela ignored what she was doing and did the only automatic thing that she did whenever she was in a fight. She didn't even see Bobby draw back his arm to throw his knife. She grabbed her chakram from her belt where it looked like a piece of exotic jewelry and threw it with deadly precision. At the same time she muttered something in a language only she could understand and her eyes glowed in response. She didn't notice that the tattoos on the underside of her wrists glowed faintly.

Both the blade and the chakram struck the siren full on in the back. It collapsed to its knees and looked at itself in the mirror that it fell against. Its true form could be seen and in the corner it saw Angela advancing towards it. It turned to look at her as she came forward. It couldn't help but say, "Such a beauty is but my death. My obsession is my death." It then gave a last breath before collapsing on the ground, completely dead.

Angela stood above the corpse of the siren. She looked at the corpse with a bland expression before slowly reaching down and yanking her chakram out. She replied, "Allure is deadly when it is wielded as such."

Turning, she could see the boys looking on in shock as she put her chakram back on her belt. Her tattoos were still glowing but she was not taking heed of it. She could feel it coursing through her veins. She really needed to talk to Castiel about that. She glanced at the ax in the wall and started walking towards the end where her room was.

The boys looked on in shock and then at each other. Then they looked at Bobby who was just as shocked as they were but mostly at what he had seen of Angela. There was hardly anything to say at the moment about what happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the showdown between Sam and Dean starts and some pretty nasty things are said on both sides. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Lure and Allure...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sun came up as usual. The sun always arose as it did. It was a sign that things continued as they did since the beginning of time. Angela watched it rise and the darkness fade. She liked to watch the sun come up because it reminded her that life always found a way to continue despite the things that happened to mar it. In a way the great star was like a beacon of hope.

Angela sat on the ledge with her pack beside her, her legs dangling as she stared at the sun rising. She watched as the evening shadows fell as the rays stretched forth their light. She marveled at how poetry could make such a thing sound so beautiful. It caused her to look at her wrists, the undersides where her tattoos were.

She hadn't been able to look at them closely before and she brushed it off when she told Sam that she had no idea where they came from. Yet she had an inkling of where they came from. She didn't tell anyone that she had felt the burns when she did whatever she did regarding the essential seal, like it was being etched into her skin and much like when her chakra tattoo had been applied. There was a sense of permanence to them just like the royal seal on her hand and of course her mark on her shoulder.

_I look like one of those old lady biker bitches._

Angela gave a slight smile as she examined her tattoos. The ones on her wrists were ancient in their design. They were like the knot that hid the sigils of her angels but they had rune-like sigils within the bands. They were old but they felt like they should be familiar. As she gazed at her tattoos, she could see the active running of her veins.

_It will take some time for it to be completely purged from your system._

That was what Castiel had told her about his gift of angel blood. She knew that was a given. It was like anything consumed by a body, human or otherwise. What went in eventually came out but it took time for it to come out. With alcohol it was the liver and pretty much that worked for about anything else. It purged the body of toxins but blood really wasn't a toxin for her. So it was going to be a bit different. Just one more thing in the grand scheme of things; the story of her life.

Sighing, she looked up and reflected on what happened the night before. She knew that Sam couldn't throw her that hard enough. Even if he were a wrestler, he couldn't seriously hurt her. For the most part most humans couldn't break a bone; it would have to take something like a car and that broke a bone in her hand. She gave a wry smile at the memory of setting it right in front of the boys like it was nothing. Then it was followed by an argument of split versus the ER and a cast. Sam won that one.

The thing about being clipped on the jaw and then the hit to the back of the head, it shouldn't have affected her like it did. She wondered if it had something to do with her impromptu fall out of the window but even then she had the presence of enough sense to slow her rate of descent to the point where it was like being pushed hard into the ground. Absently she rubbed her tattoos and thought about it some more. In fact it was like her mind was clear but her body wasn't. It probably had something to do with the angel blood in her system but she managed to get that under control and it felt different. It was like when… She remembered now and wondered…

Leaning over, she reached into her bag and pulled out the book Liam got her and opened it. Ever since she sort of acknowledged that she was a healer, she had been reading the book and learning a few things. She remembered the exact words of what she had said when she threw her chakram. Looking through her book, she found a few things and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. True she couldn't change things and someone could point out that she technically did since she was no longer susceptible to the more devastating effects of adamantium silver. It didn't mean that she had to like it.

She found the spell she had used and raised her brow. She had remembered reading it over while she had been recuperating. It was interesting how she recalled it when she needed it. It wasn't like she had photographic memory even though she could remember particular incidents with astonishing detail. It was something to think on and practice a little. There was no doubt that she did need to practice. Her natural abilities as a dhampir were in full capacity if that flying ax and her talking to Dean was anything to go by.

Securing her pack and making sure Absolution was in its poster tube carrier; it was better than walking around with it like a crazy person, she stood up and looked down. Like she did back in the days of old London or old Europe in general, she jumped down by levels until she hit the ground floor and started walking. She needed to check up on a few things since Bobby said that he would promise to get it back to the salvage yard. Besides it was a nice day for a walk to clear the head and think some other things through though she did do a bit too much of that at times… like Sam.

"You know I have to admit you're getting pretty slick there with the powers."

Angela glanced at her walking companion, "Nothing that a little reading won't cure. I take it that you enjoyed the show Ruby?"

Ruby looked at Angela with a slight look of surprise. Generally it was an insult or a violent lashing out when they met. That was the usual formula. She kept that hidden and said, "I enjoy a good show of power when a person finally realizes how handy it can be."

Angela made a slight scoffing noise, "Really. I'm surprised you were able to stand it considering the source."

"Hey you're the healer and even us demons know not to fuck with you guys, especially the powerful ones," Ruby pointed out. At the look Angela gave her she added in her usual fashion, "Oh don't worry you're not one of _those_ healers. And even if you were, you and I both know that you would be a scared little bitch to touch them."

"You're right on that account."

"What?"

Angela was well aware she stunned Ruby. It was a highlight of her day if she happened to interact with the demon. She loved making Ruby question her sanity when she pulled something out of left field like that. She repeated, "You're right. I would be scared to use it. So it's a good thing that I'm not one of those more powerful ones. Just a crazy dhampir who knows how to talk to the spirit realm without the use of an Ouija board."

Ruby eyed Angela suspiciously and replied, "Yes…"

"Don't even bother Ruby. We both know that your best comebacks are when I'm in a bitchy mood and I'm not," Angela countered. She gave a slight grin that was almost saucy.

"Well at least you aren't the train wreck you were a few days ago. God it was nearly impossible to work with Sam."

"He has a gentle nature," Angela replied with a shrug, reminding Ruby of the description she had attributed to Sam when she offered a means of saving Dean and that was a few hours before the hell hounds came for him. Inwardly she felt a little pleased since that meant Sam hadn't turned all cold blooded on her; not that he would but she had been around humans long enough.

"You are a pain in the ass."

"As you are in mine."

Ruby gave an exasperated shake of her head as she looked at Angela. "So are you going to do what you set out to do and track Lilith and kill the bitch?"

"You know it and probably before you are finished with whatever you are planning with Sam," Angela replied. At Ruby's startled look, she leaned in close and added, "I know you are up to something Ruby. You always are. The only reason you are still standing is because I am giving Sam the benefit of the doubt in his judgment of you. Don't think I don't know what is going on. I was on that path myself."

"And you chickened out," Ruby gulped out.

"I still have a conscience," Angela corrected. She looked at Ruby in the eye and her orbs flickered. "Remember what I can do and if you so much as harm Sam or Dean…" She left the threat hanging in the air. She then turned down to where she was heading and walked away.

Ruby watched with a surprised look. It was usual to be threatened but this time she knew that Angela meant it. That meant that things were almost ready. Absolution would be prepared for this fight and it would be an interesting show.

Angela continued walking and took care of outstanding business. She met Bobby and the boys outside of the main part of town. She grinned at Bobby and said, "You have some timing old man."

"And yer the same idjit girl that showed up and decided to stay," Bobby groused. He gave a gentle smile, relieved that his girl was okay more or less. He didn't know what she was thinking but he was satisfied that she was back to her healthy look and that might have a few surprises thanks to a surprise visit from Isis. He handed her a soda and wen to hand a couple of bottles to the boys.

"Soda?" Dean looked at Bobby with a raised brow.

"You boys are driving ain't ya? Besides the only one that can drink and drive is Angie." Bobby handed the drinks over.

"Thanks Bobby. If you hadn't shown up when you did…" Sam took a sip from his bottle. He held it in his hands and seemed to stare off into space a bit as he thought about the events of last night and what had been said.

"You'd have done the same for me, more than once," Bobby interrupted, "And it looked like Angie was doing just fine. Weren't ya?"

"Parlor tricks," Angela replied, oversimplifying what had happened. She took a tentative sniff of the soda and then handed it back to Bobby. No way was she going to provide entertainment.

Bobby took back the soda realizing his mistake. He looked at the boys. "Of course you could've just picked up a phone. Only took one call to find out Agent Nick Monroe wasn't real." He watched as the boys stood quietly and Angela just put her bag into the car quietly. "You boys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam replied a little quickly.

"Yeah, good," Dean added.

"Alright. See ya." Bobby gave a nod towards Angela to indicate that her bike had been taken care of and it would be at the salvage yard if she needed it. "You know, those sirens are nasty things. If it got to you, that's not reason to feel bad." He then got into Lonelle Chevelle and drove away. They would be okay though he wasn't too sure about Angela. He had noticed her expression as he said that and it had him thinking.

In the meantime the trio was getting into the Impala. Dean asked Sam if he was going to say good-bye to Cara. Sam replied that he wasn't interested. It ended up with Dean teasing his brother about loving and leaving. It was a moment of levity but the awkwardness from before was still there. Sam was the one that spoke first, "Dean, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That was just the siren's spell talking?"

"Of course," Dean nodded in reply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Me too."

"Okay… So we're good?"

"Yeah we're good." Dean got in on his side of the Impala and saw that Angela was sitting in the back calmly like she was a wealthy old lady (tongue in cheek on that one) going on a car ride. He knew he had to say something but he couldn't quite say it yet. "You good back there Angie?"

"Comfortable."

Dean watched her through the rearview mirror and then glanced at Sam. They both knew that there was more to it but neither were willing to say anything. Dean started the engine and drove off.

* * *

"Thought you gave up smoking."

Angela let out a puff of air and held the cigarette between her fingers. She looked at her visitor and raised her brow and replied, "When did I ever start? Why the late night Dean?"

Dean stood near Angela as she leaned against the Impala holding her cigarette. He shuffled his feet a bit trying to figure out what to say since he was as adverse to chick flick moments as she was to blue cheese dressing. "You always do some sort of vice when something's on your mind though I have yet to see you fornicate," he finally said with a slight smirk at the last part.

"Wow. You used another big word. I need to put that up on the refrigerator," Angela teased. "Maybe I should put in to have you receive an honorary degree."

"Laugh it up Angie," Dean responded in his usual fashion. Inwardly it always pleased him when she teased him about knowing something like that. He sobered though and added, "Seriously though… is the siren thing still bothering you?"

Angela studied Dean and found that he was clearly distress even though he was making a show of it to be the tough guy. Damn the stigmata that guys had to show they were macho. She took in a breath and replied, "I am a bit. More at myself for not recognizing who it was."

"Not recognizing…" Dean frowned in confusion.

"That siren and I have met before Dean. A long time ago. It was the reason why my friend Jason ended up in our time," Angela explained. She gave a flick of her cigarette and put it in her mouth. She inhaled the smell, thankful that she used actual leaves. Tobacco smell was a pleasant one. "She was a bitch then as she was now."

"It sort of explains why it seemed to know you though it was creepy how it seemed obsessed with you."

"I'm surprised you actually noticed," Angela countered with a slightly raised brow. She finished her cigarette and put it out. It had done its job and Dean was right in that she only indulged when something was on her mind. There were probably alternatives to dealing but her idea of an alternative was more likely not as healthy as smoking. "It had a pretty strong hold on you."

"But I could see and hear things," Dean replied. He looked at his feet and then said, "I heard you Angie. You were telling me to stop."

Angela didn't answer right away but glanced down at her hands. She pressed her fingertips together and tapped them. "I'm surprised I was able to reach you. You gave me a good clip on the jaw."

Dean recognized her tactics immediately. She wasn't as transparent as Sam was but she had tendencies he had picked up on after paying attention. He figured, ever since she admitted her feelings for Sam, that she needed to be watched out for. He gave her a longer leash than he would Sam since he knew the consequences but he still watched. "Don't be like that Angie. You… reminded me what my job was."

"The thing is Dean, is it a job?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulder as she looked at Dean. She didn't say anything but prompted him to think about it a little. Sometimes words didn't help in trying to get a point across.

Dean studied her expression and asked, "You think that I see Sam as a duty job?"

"Do you? You were prepared to kill him," Angela replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sam's my brother and that was the siren talking…"

"Was it really?" Angela took a step forward and looked Dean in the eye. Most people thought it scary when she did that since it generally meant that she was issuing a challenge. This time though it was gentle but there was a firm quality to it. "Describe what you were thinking and feeling."

Dean couldn't believe that she was asking him that. He knew well enough that there was a point to all of this; that she wouldn't have brought it up unless… "Is this about what I said to you and about you?" He had no idea how much she may have heard of his conversation with Sam since she had been thrown out a window. It did bother him that she was taking to heart the things he said.

Angela could see that he was getting distressed over this. She decided to help out a bit. "The reason I asked that Dean is because there is a purpose to it."

"Oh God, you really think I meant it."

"Dean, calm down," Angela motioned with her hands in a placating manner. "I know you didn't mean it entirely." She motioned for Dean to be quiet since it was obvious that he was going to interrupt her. "What I mean by that is the extent of a siren's power and just about anything that works like that. The siren's power is as only effective as what it has to work with."

"So you're saying that I harbor feelings to kill Sam?"

"I know that John told you that you may have to kill him to save him. Your worst fear is that he may turn into something like me and your greatest desire is for things to be back when they were black and white for you when you and Sam were close."

Dean thought about what he was going to say since that was about as creepy as a psychic. "You know that is creepy. Have you been spying on us that long or have you been doing your Jedi mind thing?"

"If you want to call it spying then guilty as charged," Angela replied giving a slight chuckle. She cleared her throat, "My point is that what you said had some truth to it. It's what you think and feel and is often strongest with unresolved issues or something that is felt deeply. It's more like what demons do. You say they lie but in reality they take the truth and twist it so that it sounds true and if you want me to say it, I would know that quite well since I did have to essentially lie when I did undercover work and sometimes the best lies are the ones that have a bit of truth to them or they lie as close to the truth as possible."

Dean thought about it some and it made sense. He didn't like the fact that he had implied he didn't trust Sam with this whole Ruby thing and the things he said about Angela. "So you're saying that what I told you was some twisted version of the truth?"

"And my question is what is truth to you, Dean?"

"Chinese fortune cookie shit," Dean muttered in frustration. "I know is that you are an annoying fortune teller that knows how to hit someone in the gut when she wants a chick flick moment… but I see your point… I think. You do know that I didn't mean…"

"Tact was never your strong point Dean. Besides I know you trust me and while words do hurt, I just remember that."

"How do you know that I trust you?"

Angela chuckled at that, "Because if you didn't, I would have been on the business end of your gun the moment I shook hands with Sam." She took a deep breath and continued, "I know I told Sam this and I think you need to hear it too and I will admit that there are things that I am not proud of and I am not ready to speak of yet but I do tell you the full story when I do mention it and I think you should know that the whole thing with the siren was just one more thing that was part of unfinished business and I have a laundry list of that with most from my darker days. If I don't give details…"

"Hey I get it, you think you have to clean up your mess but like I said before when we were talking in my dream, me and Sam are here for ya too. Two way street sister," Dean interrupted. He motioned with his hands to emphasize the point he was making.

"You know you are one of the few people to call me that."

"What?"

"Sister."

Dean frowned like it was the strangest thing but also because it should have been the most obvious to her. "That's because you are. Don't take this the wrong way but you are mine and Sam's; we're family."

Angela smiled at that. Dean was not the most eloquent of speakers but he could hit just as hard with his words as she could whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. "You're sweet," she replied as she tousled his hair and gave a kiss on the cheek.

Dean made a disgusted face that was halfhearted, "Angie that's gross."

"And you love me for it."

Dean grinned at that. She was the only one who could get away with that. He felt better about the whole thing now and he understood why she asked him the way she did. "I get what you are trying to say Angie and… I'm sorry about that but you are right. I do trust you with my life and with Sam's and I hope you trust us with yours."

Angela nodded at that. "Just forgive an old lady for wanting to keep the best thing in her life from an early grave. And that probably means that said old lady will be going after queen bitch to try and stop this from going further."

"Hey, we're with ya." Dean smiled. It was a two way street but even he knew that there were old habits that were dying a hard and painful death especially with her. They were good now and they didn't have to quite say it out loud. He could save that for Sam. He was curious though, "Angie… you were affected by the siren too right?"

"Yeah."

"So…" Dean shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure of what to say.

Angela made a knowing nod. She pursed her lips and then said, "Siren juice doesn't affect me as much but the powerful ones can elicit pheromones and you know I have a sensitive sniffer. The thing is what the siren becomes to entice me has no appeal."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not Sam."

It was simple but Dean figured that there was something more to it. He wasn't going to push but it was nice to know that he wasn't alone with the influence of the siren thing. "Oh. You know he defended you under the influence."

Angela said nothing but looked out thoughtfully. She would have said something but at that time Sam came out to join them and they lounged against the Impala having a beer and talking. Even though things were okay now, Angela sensed that it was a beginning to things that could spiral out of control and she would be caught in the middle. Looking at the brothers, she sensed that this case was the first that would test their bonds of brotherhood more severely and she could only hope that she might be there to hold the tendrils together.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie and Dean have a conversation about what happened. Could be a sign of things to come with their relationship? Who knows but stay tuned for 3.13 A Hunter's Vision...


End file.
